


Teen Titans: Oneshot Collection

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abortion, Bisexual Character, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trauma, Unconsciousness, old, rated explicit just in case, sometimes gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 33,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: A lot of oneshots that I created when I was 13-15. I recently made another one this year (2018), in hopes that I'll find motivation to write these again.There is implied sex and rape, though nothing is graphic.List of trigger warnings for those who need them: blood, explicit violence, rape, death, suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt(s), (some) language, sexual abuse, explicit torture, and abortion. Not every oneshot has these warnings, but please be aware that towards the later parts, these triggers apply more and more.EDIT 11/21/18: I've finally found motivation to write about the team again!





	1. After Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg gets kidnapped, and the Titans do everything they can to find them.

Teen Titans: After Tokyo

The Titans had a nice time in Tokyo, despite Brushogun coming back. But once they returned to Jump City, they just realized they hadn't finished cleaning and repairing the tower before they left. For the next week, they non-stop worked on it, fixing it back to the way it was before Saico-Tek- one of Brushogun's creations- attacked. After that, they all relaxed. Of course, villains came here and there, too, but in between fighting crime and stopping the bad guys, they moped around the tower, still ever so exhausted from their trip to Tokyo. Even Robin took it easy.

   Although everyone was tired still, Robin and Starfire hung out more than they used to. Beast Boy and Cyborg's friendship grew closer; even Raven's bonds with everyone grew tremendously. They even started hanging out more around the tower, and Raven was able to express herself along with her emotions much more. But something had happened.

   All of the Titans' lives changed on that one day. That single day where everything went wrong. The day that changed Jump City forever.

   It was of course, a normal day for the Titans. They were just enjoying their time in the tower, still happily reflecting to their better times in Tokyo. But the tower trembled, obviously from an earthquake. Or was it? Everyone met in the common room, where they made sure everything and everyone was alright.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe an earthquake," Robin said. "Or maybe..."

"Terra." Raven said flatly. Everyone looked at her. "Remember? Her powers?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg murmured. "Last time we faced her, her powers triggered a volcano."

"What does the volcano have to do with the disturbance of the ground?" Starfire asked.

   "Not sure," Robin looked thoughtful. "It could be just a regular earthquake. But still, those don't happen often around here. We'd better check it out."

   They went to the roof, where Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and got Cyborg, while Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and flew with him. Raven flew alone. Once they reached the city, they all landed, trying to look for something that may have caused the earthquake. When they heard a thud, every one of their faces spun around, trying to see what that was.

   Just then, Starfire gasped. She flung herself to Raven, pushing her down.

   "Starfire!" Raven grunted as she fell under her friend's weight. "What in the name of Azar was that f-" She cut off as she looked over. A car had fallen from the sky and almost crushed Raven.

"Oh." Raven whispered as she realized.

"Ahahaha!" A laugh erupted from behind Cyborg.

Mumbo.

Robin threw a birdarang, but Mumbo turned it into a snake and went after the bird boy. Starfire shot it with one of her starbolts and it turned back into a birdarang, just broken.

Beast Boy ran up to the bad guy, transforming into a triceratops and attempting to throw him in the air. But unfortunately, Mumbo had other tricks up his sleeve- literally. Shouting, "Mumbo Jumbo!” he shot Beast Boy back with blue power that surged out from his wand. He lay across the street, barely conscious.

"You shouldn't have done that, idiot!" Raven yelled at him. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" She screamed as her dark, demonic power swished to Mumbo. He put his hand out and stopped her power, and then to everyone's surprise, it turned into his own blue power. He flung it towards Raven. Wide-eyed, she got hit, falling close to the now unconscious Beast Boy.

   Smiling evilly, Mumbo was about to speak, but Starfire shot a starbolt at him, knocking him down. Getting up, he murmured, "You've gotta do better than that, _sweetheart._ " Instantly, Mumbo made a huge pink heart box form around Starfire, then landing on the ground with a thud.

   "Watch out, old dude," Cyborg had shouted. "Things are about to get much more complicated!" He let his hand turn into his sonic cannon, and then aimed towards Mumbo.

"You're going to have to do more than that, tin man!" Mumbo yelled back. "Alakazam, Hocus Pocus, Mumbo Jumbo!" Blue power blazed from his hands and shot Cyborg back so far that he landed unconscious in the ocean. By then Beast Boy regained consciousness from Raven's powers. Everyone was wide-eyed- even Mumbo.

"Cyborg!" The four remaining Titans seemed to shout. Raven and Starfire took Beast Boy and Robin, flying to where Cyborg landed. They stared down as no bubbles floated up, and Cyborg was nowhere to be found.

   Robin and Beast Boy sat down together, trying hard to keep their tears in. But Starfire cried almost instantly. Robin held her while she cried on his shoulder. Beast Boy hit the ground with his fists in anger, upset that he couldn't save his best friend. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, offering comfort.

   That's when she went blank minded. Without thinking, she jumped into the water.

   "Raven!" Robin screamed.

   "No, Raven. Please no..." Beast Boy's voice came out as a sob.

   Raven, on the other hand, was swimming down to find Cyborg, not even sure if he was down there, let alone alive. She saw someone swimming ahead of her. Trying to catch up, she swam after them. She guessed that whoever it was saw her, and shot her with some cannon of power. Flinging back, Raven tried to gasp for air, but all that came was water. The cannon had knocked all her air out of her, making her lungs scream for something to breathe into. Her vision became blurry and fuzzy. Looking above her, she swam towards the light. As soon as she felt the wave of the air hit her face, she gasped for it, breathing it in. Coughing, she barely made her way back to her friends who were a few feet away. Sitting next to them, she gasped for air and coughed from the water.

   "Raven, you dumb idiot!" Beast Boy shouted. "What were you thinking? Did you _want_ to drown yourself?"

   Raven looked offended from the words he used when he yelled at her. "Beast Boy, I... Honestly I wasn't thinking. I-" She cut off, coughing. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to find Cyborg." Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven, an attempt to comfort and warm her. She was annoyed at first, of course, but she decided there was already enough pain on them all. Raven leaned up against Beast Boy's shoulder, wanting comfort and his warmth.

   Robin and Starfire had went over to Raven to help her warm up. They thought that they were comforting each other.

   But they weren't.

   Cyborg wasn't there with them.

 

   Everyone soon went back to the tower in the common room to scan for Cyborg. Robin and Beast Boy had gone up to the screen to look for anything they could. Raven and Starfire sat together on the sofa, where Raven was trying to comfort her friend because she hadn't stopped crying.

   "Please tell me you found something." Raven's concerned eyes met Robin's as he walked up.

   He put his head down. "No... I'm sorry, Raven, but we can't scan for him."

   "Raven," Beast Boy came up next to the leader. "Use your power and try to sense him."

   "Please!" Starfire begged.

   "Only if you can do it Raven, then now's the time." Robin said. Whispering, he added, "Just don't push yourself."

   "I-I can't." Raven answered almost immediately.

   "Please! You have to try!" Beast Boy shouted, grabbing Raven's shoulders. "There's no way it takes you a half a second to search for him, so do it!"

   "Don't you think I've already tried?" Raven stood up instantly, knocking Beast Boy's hands off of her shoulders. "Don't you think that with my powers and my other abilities I would at least try to sense him?" She screamed. Calming down some, she added, "Look, I-I know you and Cyborg are closer than anyone else here, and that you wanna find him as much as us. But you have to know that my powers are limited. I can't do everything." With that, Raven fell back to the sofa.

     "I'm sorry..." Beast Boy murmured.

     "It..." Raven started as a whisper. "It just feels like I should know something. But I-" She broke off, staring wide-eyed straight ahead of her. After a moment or two, she started to shake.

     "C-Cyborg..." Raven murmured, staring at the floor, still wide-eyed and shaking. "N-No..."

     Robin put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm his friend. "Raven?" He murmured, concerned. After a few moments, Raven stopped shaking and stared up at Robin.

       "I-I know where Cyborg's at." Raven said, still wide-eyed. "But if we-"

       "Please tell us!" Starfire shouted, wanting answers.

       "C'mon, Rae, you gotta!" Beast Boy begged.

     "Guys, give her some room!" Robin yelled. "Raven," He turned to his friend. "Where is he at?"

     "I'll tell you along the way." Raven finally answered. "But we have to go, now! If we wait any longer then..." She broke off, nervous. " _Something_ might happen."

     "Then let's go." Beast Boy demanded. Raven nodded.

 

   The Titans had went to the roof, where Raven tried to sense for Cyborg again to make sure she was right.

   "H-he's there." Raven murmured to Robin after a minute.

   Starfire grabbed Robin by the arms and started to fly. Raven flew solo while Beast Boy transformed into a falcon. As they began to fly into the heart of Jump City, Raven gasped and held her head, still flying forward.

   "Raven!" Robin shouted as the three remaining Titans turned to Raven, who stopped.

   "No!" Raven slurred out, as if a desperate scream for help.

   "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

   "Cyborg..." Raven muttered. "He- _they_ \- are at the old stadium." Raven answered.

   "They?" Robin wondered.

   "Old stadium?" The confused Starfire repeated.

   "Y-yeah." Raven said. "I can get us..." Raven trailed off. Eyes white, she chanted her usual spell, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" and they were at the old stadium, where Cyborg was lying on the ground. "There..." Raven stared as she finished her earlier sentence.

   "Cy!" Beast Boy shouted. He stopped, his blood turning to ice.

   Atlas, one of the Titans' foes, had been fighting Cyborg again.

   And he was winning.

   "Titans, don't hold back. Go!" Robin screamed as he darted for Atlas. He threw a birdarang at the enemy, which exploded in his face. Beast Boy swished Atlas away with his dinosaur tail, then transformed into a bear and ran after him. Both boys got swatted away by Atlas' arm. Starfire began shooting her starbolts, while Raven prepared to shoot her own power at him.

   But at that moment, she glanced over at Cyborg, who was unconscious on the ground.

   "Starfire!" Raven shouted at her friend. "Get Cyborg." She nodded and flew off, leaving Raven facing Atlas.

   "You're just a little girl," Atlas teased, amused. "I want an actual battle."

   "You just got one!" Raven yelled in reply as her eyes glowed and her powers activated. Atlas was prepared for her hit, but he wasn't prepared for what Raven had in mind.

   Raven used her powers to grasp a metal piece sticking up out of the ground off to the side of the stadium. Wrapping it around Atlas' eyes, she knew what they had to do.

   She quickly turned to Robin, who nodded. "Fall back!" He shouted. Throwing smoke bombs on the ground, Robin ordered Raven to get them out of there. Activating her powers, Raven teleported them to the edge of the roof at the tower, and teleported Atlas to a jail.

   "Wait, Rave!" Beast Boy shouted at her once her powers faded away. "What about-"

   "Atlas?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she explained shortly, "I teleported him into a highly secured jail cell."

   "Good work, team." Robin congratulated them all. "But we need to get Cyborg in the medical room. Think you can teleport us again, Raven?" He added to his friend.

   "Of course I can." Raven responded. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Raven calmly chanted as they all were in the medical room in the blink of an eye. Raven carefully laid Cyborg on one of the beds with her powers. Instantly, they all checked up on him. Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, letting him turn around.

   "A minute?" Raven whispered. The green boy nodded, following Raven into the hall. Letting the door slide shut, Raven sighed.

   "Are you doing ok?" She asked.

   "Huh?" Beast Boy wondered, confused.

   "About Cyborg. Him supposedly dying."

   "Oh. Yeah, I-I'm alright, Rae. Honestly." Beast Boy insured her.

   "You're shaken up." Raven murmured unexpectedly.

   "What?"

   "From Cyborg. You were scared and you're still shaken up, like I just said." Raven explained.

   "Forgot you can sense emotions, Rae." Beast Boy glanced away. "Yeah, I'm still weirded out, but other than that I'm alright."

   "I know." Raven smiled slightly. He began walking back into the room when Raven reached over. "Uh, Beast Boy?" She murmured.

   "Yeah?" He turned around.

   "...Thank you." Raven murmured, smiling.

   Beast Boy, was of course, confused. But before he could ask anything, Raven continued. "Come on, let's check on Cyborg." She said, walking into the room with Beast Boy. Luckily, Cyborg was awake.

"Guys, I'm fine. Apparently Atlas found me underwater and swam with me to shore and up to the old stadium." Cyborg was explaining. "That's why I didn't come back up to you guys. I'm sorry." He apologized.

   "No need to be." Robin responded, smiling. "We're all just glad you're back and ok."

   "Oh, yes, friend!" Starfire jumped. "We were very concerned about you."

   "Cy!" Beast Boy yelled. He jumped over to Cyborg and hugged him.

   "Hey, green bean!" Cyborg teased.

   "Welcome back." Raven said, walking up to them all and smiling at Cyborg.

   "Hey, Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed.

   "Are you sure you want to go to your room, Cyborg?" Robin asked him. "I mean, you sure you don't wanna stay in here?"

   "I'm fine, Rob." He assured him.

   Robin smiled and nodded, and with that everyone went to their own rooms to sleep, considering it was midnight.

 

   Raven had gone out of her room a half an hour after everyone left to their own rooms. She made her way to Cyborg's room and knocked.

   "Yeah?" Came the answer.

   "Cyborg, it...It's me." Raven said. "Can I come in?"

   "Sure." Cyborg said. Raven sighed and let the door slide open so she could go in his room. She stood there in front of Cyborg as the door shut. Flying up to face him, she felt tears start to build up, and she didn't stop them. Hugging and holding onto Cyborg, she didn't even care what Cyborg was going to say or think.

   "I thought I lost you..." Raven murmured.

   "Rae..." Cyborg whispered as he hugged her back. "You won't lose me, Raven. Not today, not ever. We'll keep this team goin' no matter what. I promise."

   "Thank you." Raven said.

   "Oh, and Rae?"

   "Hmm?"

   "I love you, ok? As a sister and a best friend." He answered.

   Hugging him tighter, Raven murmured, "I love you, too, Cyborg. As a big brother figure." She smiled. And with that, they said 'good night' to each other and Raven went to her own room to enjoy a nice, quiet sleep, knowing Cyborg was safe and here to stay.


	2. Costume Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says Halloween can't come early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fan comic

Costume Catastrophe

     It was a stormy night in Jump City, California. It was October 31st, and the streets were roamed by kids in costumes. The Titans in Titans Tower had actually planned on making costumes...with some persuasion, of course. Robin and Raven hadn't actually wanted to dress up, for obvious reasons. The others did, though. They annoyed Raven and begged Robin to dress up. After a while, they agreed.

   Everyone met in the common room, where they all had their outfits on to celebrate Halloween. Robin was a vampire, Starfire was some animal from Tamaran, Beast Boy just changed into a tiger, and Cyborg was a car.

   "Where's Raven?" Robin asked. "It's almost eight. If we're going to that party that Star wants us to go to, she might wanna hurry up."

   "Keep your skinny jeans on, Robin!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the Tower. "I'll be ready in a minute!"

   "They are not skinny jeans!" Robin shouted back, embarrassed. "They're just regular black pants!"

   The rest of the team waited until Raven came in. Turning around to the door, they stood there, eyes wide and mouths gaped open.

   Raven had dressed up as Slade.

   "What...?" Raven asked. When none of the Titans answered, she added, "Oh, is the strap on the wrong side?"

**__ **


	3. The Beast Within - Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's POV when Beast Boy saved her in the episode, "The Beast Within".

The Beast Within- Oneshot

 

   Raven opened her eyes, confused as she woke on a hard floor, cold. She tried to push herself up, but fell backwards. Now she was totally puzzled. Raven felt around both of her arms, trying to figure out what happened. But she didn't remember anything. Suddenly, lost in thought, she jumped back to reality as she felt bare skin on her arm. Her leotard had been ripped from something big. Just then, she felt something dripping off of her arm. Realizing what it was, she trembled, lifting her hand to the source.

   Blood.

   She sighed with relief as she didn't feel much blood on her arm. Feeling a hint of fur by her leg, she glanced over. It was a huge green beast.

   _Beast Boy!_

   "B-Beast Boy...?" Raven whispered, nervous. What if it wasn't him? What if she had been kidnapped? Did this person know what she was capable of? But what had happened before now? She couldn't remember anything. Her head buzzed trying to think. Raven put her hands on her head, groaning from a headache. She heard blood dripping non-stop. Scared that it was hers, she quickly felt her arm. But no major bleeding occurred.

   Something growled.

   Fur zoomed in front of her, spooking her.

   Raven heard claws against stone. Trying to activate her powers, she wanted to shoot at whoever- or whatever- was about to hurt her. But to her surprise, her powers weren't working. She felt too weak to use them, anyway, but it was only for self-defense.

   A paw with sharp, raking claws wrapped around Raven, bigger than her. Whatever this beast was, it had her close to itself. Right then and there, she realized that she knew who this was.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. He stopped. Raven thought he was going to turn into human form and say something to her, but he ran again, towards a certain part of the sewer.

   Beast Boy stopped again after a few moments and set Raven down. Confused, Raven reached back for the beast, but he grabbed her by the hood with his teeth and ran once again. Raven started to feel suddenly tired, but it wasn't much of a surprise to her, considering how weak she felt. She desperately wanted to ask Beast Boy what had happened, but exhaustion and weakness made her unconscious. The last thing she remembered was a bright light shining in her eyes and a familiar voice call her name.

**__ **


	4. Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arella stops by for a visit, but things turn deadly when Slade appears.

   It had been a perfectly normal day for the Titans, nothing going on, nothing wrong. It was perfect.

   That was, until Raven's mother, Arella, came. It's not that Raven hated her mother; for Azarath's sake, she loved her! But Arella had never met the Titans, although she had known about them.

   When Arella came to the Tower, she was treated as an intruder at first. The Titans and Arella were in the entrance room.

   "Stop!" Raven yelled at the team once they tried to attack her mother. "Don't hurt her!" She stood in front of the huddled group with her hands and herself out in front of her mom.

   "Who is she then?" Cyborg asked, his sonic cannon still pointing at Arella.

   "She's my mother." Raven defended Arella.

   Instantly, Starfire and Stephanie deactivated their powers, while Cyborg and Robin put down their weapons. Beast Boy transformed back into himself from the animal he was. Once that was done, Raven put her hands down, but still planted herself in front of Arella. Turning around, Raven watched calmly as Arella walked over to her.

   "Raven." Arella smiled. She hugged her daughter, and surprisingly to the Titans, Raven hugged back.

   "Mom." Raven whispered. They let go of each other and faced one another, still smiling.

   "Why are you here?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, her smile returning to her normal face. "I mean, not that I'm thrilled to see you again, but... Shouldn't you be in Azarath?" Raven added, not wanting to upset her mother.

   "I thought that I could see how you've been keeping along in your team." Arella answered. "And that I-" She cut off.

   "Arella?" Raven asked, suddenly concerned.

   "Should he be here?" Arella asked, her eyes wide, pointing behind the team. They all turned as Slade stood there.

   "Ah, a new Titan?" Slade laughed. "This will be fun killing you all."

   "No!" Raven shouted, shooting her black, demonic power at Slade. But he got his staff and knocked the power back to her. Raven got shot back towards her mother, who ran to her.

   "Raven?" Arella's concerned voice soothed Raven's mind. She wanted nothing more than to just go back to Azarath with her and feel like a kid again.

   But this was her life now. Trigon's dead and Arella lives in Azarath, alone. She had to fight with the Titans.

   "I-I'm fine, Mom." Raven murmured as she rubbed her head. "Just wanna get rid of this nuisance."

   "Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

   Each Titan fought, trying to defeat Slade. But they all failed as Slade kept hitting them harder. Raven tried shooting power at him again, but got pushed back even farther. Each Titan had scratches and bruises everywhere, but Raven really had it bad. Much of her cloak and leotard was ripped and blood stained her skin. She was growing weaker, and Slade's punches, kicks, and weapons didn't help at all.

   Slade kicked Raven one last time, sending her flying backwards. She lay there, panting on the floor, losing breath.

   "Raven, honey?" A voice sounded about her face. Opening her eyes, Raven looked straight at Arella. "Are you ok?"

   "N-no..." Raven barely gasped out. With the help of Arella, Raven sat up and coughed. The Titans were still fighting off Slade, but Raven barely paid attention to them. She was more concerned about her mother, whose face, before looked terrified, to now anger and hatred towards the enemy. Arella left Raven and fought Slade one-on-one.

   Stephanie flew over to Raven and tried to hold her up while whispering, "It's alright. If your mom gets hurt, we'll help her. We'll help you." But all Raven could do was grab Stephanie's arms for balance.

   It was a fierce battle between Slade and Arella, and by then the Titans had come over to help Raven and watch Arella.

   Then Raven's eyes went wide. Arella's power she shot was enough to kill Slade once and for all. But Slade's staff he threw went through Arella's chest.

   Slade lay across the room, his neck broken. Robin ran to inspect the villain. Slade was dead.

"Arella..." Raven whispered, her eyes wide. "Mom!" She shouted, pushing away from the rest of the Titans and running over to her mother. Raven quickly landed on her knees and slid over to Arella.

"No... No no no no no!" Raven panted. She noticed the staff still lodged in Arella's chest and tried to pull it out. But Raven was too weak. Luckily, Cyborg ran over and pulled the staff out himself. Arella gasped from pain, panting afterwards. Raven quickly put her hand on Arella's chest to try and calm the bleeding.

   "Mom...?" Raven murmured. "Please answer me..."

   "R...Raven...?" Arella gasped out. "I... am here... But I fear... not for much longer..."

   "No!" Raven argued. "You can't leave me! Please!"

   "Dear child, I will never... never leave you." Arella assured. "Remember me, will you? I-I'll be here..." Arella coughed and gasped for air, then added, "Always."

   Raven had just realized that tears had flooded her face while she held her mother. "Arella...?" Raven whispered. "Arella?" Raven said a bit louder. Her breath quickened. "Mom!" She yelled as she fell next to her dead mother, holding her.

"You'll always be remembered," Raven promised. "By all of Azarath, by the Titans, by me. I loved you, no matter what happened before, with me or Trigon or anyone. Please remember that..." At that moment, Raven realized the team had been behind her, watching sadly.

   Stephanie had come by Raven and sat down beside her. "Raven, I... I'm so sorry."

   Raven sniffed and sat up, leaning into Stephanie for support. "It's not your fault, Steph..." Raven tried hard not to look back at Arella, who lay there, lifeless. But she glanced once more, and then broke down. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Raven, offering comfort.

   "I-is Slade dead?" Raven finally asked after a long minute of crying.

   "Yeah. Your brave mother killed him with her power." Stephanie whispered to her best friend.

   Raven dared glancing back at her mother, who was now much paler than Raven. "Thank you, Mom." Raven whispered. "For everything you've done."

   She felt Stephanie hold her tightly, and Raven welcomed her comfort. Starfire had also come beside Raven and hugged her. Robin and Cyborg took Slade and threw him in the ocean, watching him sink to the bottom. Beast Boy just stood there, shock engulfing him.

   He watched as Stephanie- now an inch taller than Raven- helped Raven stand up. Robin and Cyborg had returned, watching the two girls make their way to the medical room.

 

   A week later, the Titans had all went to the Jump City Graveyard, where Arella was buried. It had been raining that day.

   Robin wore black shoes, pants, and a black button shirt. Starfire dressed in a black dress, while Beast Boy wore a black suit. Cyborg tried his best to find a black suit and succeeded. It covered all parts of him. He also wore a small black hat on his head. Stephanie had put on a beautiful black dress, completely different from Starfire's.

   But Raven?

   She wore a black cloak, with a pitch-black leotard, which didn't have the blue shines on it like it usually does.

   "Rest in the peace, Arella." Starfire had murmured.

Stephanie had tears going down her face. Raven, on the other hand, sobbed, but did so as quietly as possible.

   Each of the Titans stood in front of Raven's mother's grave. Within a few minutes, the Titans left Raven alone to grieve. They all put their hands on Raven's shoulder, letting her know that they felt sorry for what had happened. Stephanie was the last.

   "Raven, if there is anything you wanna talk about, or if there's anything you need, come to me, ok? I know what it's like, to lose a mother." Stephanie whispered. Raven nodded, unable to speak. She stood there for a moment, staring at the engraving on Arella's resting place.

"Rest in peace, Arella." Raven murmured, tears pouring down her face. "I love you." With that, Raven walked away from the graveyard, remembering one last time the love of her mother.

**Arella**

**1965-2015**

**Forever loved**

**Rest in Peace**

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending was not enough indication, I made this in 2015.


	5. Birthmark - Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raven has her hellish vision, Robin rescues her.

   Raven and Robin were on the roof of a building when Raven regained consciousness.

   "Robin...?" Raven murmured.

   "It's alright, I'm here." Robin responded. He widened his eyes as Raven wrapped her arms around him. "R-Raven?"

   "Thank you..." Raven cried.

   They both sat there, holding each other, comforting each other.

   "Raven," Robin started. "Did Slade do anything?" He noticed Raven's completely ripped leotard.

   "I..." Raven barely whispered.

   "I need to know, Raven." Robin murmured.

   "He didn't..." Raven answered. "Can we go home?"

   "Are you sure you're alright?"

   "I want to leave." Raven stated, her voice still a small whisper but audible.

   "Ok." Robin said. "Can you fly?"

   Raven shook her head no. She was still in shock and still weak.

   "I'll get us home." Robin smiled, using his communicator to call to his motorcycle.

   "Thank you." Raven murmured. She held onto him as the motorcycle zoomed across the city and they awaited their friends back at the tower.

**__ **


	6. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire and Raven moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanart.

   Raven had been outside the tower, reading one of her books when she dozed off. She dreamt of Azarath and her mother, Arella, when something woke her. Raven glanced over, surprised, to see her best friend Starfire lying across from her face.

   "Star?" Raven asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. "What are you-?"

   "I did not awake you, friend," Starfire smiled at Raven. "It was the spring wind."

   Raven slightly smiled back at her friend. "Spring wind, huh?" She said, slowly sitting up and facing Starfire.

   "Mmmhmm!" Starfire hummed cheerfully. Raven wanted to tell her friend that the wind didn't wake her, but she only changed the subject.

   "C'mon," Raven murmured, standing up while closing her book. "I'm hungry, and I'm pretty sure you are, too." Raven added, noticing Starfire's happy look when Raven mentioned food. "I can attempt to make those pancakes again."

   Starfire gasped excitedly and followed Raven inside. "Most joyous! I must bring my mustard!"

**__ **


	7. Shopping Tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls on the team bond.

   Raven was just minding her own business, walking down the hallway, reading her book. Then right before she turned the corner, she slammed her book shut, groaning.

   It was Starfire's shopping day of the month. And it was Raven's turn to go with her.

   _I'm gonna die._ Raven thought. As if she read her thoughts, Starfire had zoomed behind Raven and hugged her, excited.

   "Oh, Raven! Are you ready for the trip of the shopping?" Starfire squealed.

   "Yeah, sure." Raven mumbled sarcastically.

 

   The two girls had made it to the mall, where Starfire dragged poor Raven around every store. But luckily, the half demon had found a dark store, which she found perfect. Raven bought a few different shirts: one was a black Batman shirt with some black skinny jeans. _For normal days, I guess?_ Raven kept telling herself as she walked around the store. The other shirt was a long sleeved, dark blue furry shirt. She added regular blue jeans to the outfit.

   "It'll do." Raven murmured to herself as she added it to her Batman shirt and kept walking. She finally found the thing she was mainly hoping to see: a new, blue cloak with some sweat pants beside it. Quickly grabbing them, she was about to walk over and pay for the clothes when she saw something else.

   It was a bright yellow shirt- the same size as Starfire's. It had a blazing heart on in with some fire spreading around the edges. Grabbing it, she decided to give it to Starfire.

   After buying the outfits and Starfire's shirt, she walked out, asking herself what she was doing, when Starfire came along. Embarrassment hit Raven as she turned around and hid her own new clothes in the bag the cashier gave her, but before she added Starfire's shirt to them, her best friend tapped her on the shoulder.

   "Friend Raven," Starfire began. "Did you buy anything?"

   Raven turned and saw three huge bags that her friend was carrying. "Uhh..." She didn't know how to respond. Face red, she quickly gave Starfire the shirt, waiting silently for a response.

   Suddenly, Raven couldn't breathe. Barely gasping for air, she realized that Starfire had hugged her tightly.

   "Star..." Raven barely choked out. Starfire released her and, gasping, Raven looked at her, confused. "W-what was that for...?"

   "For the glorious top!" Starfire jumped excitedly. "Thank you, Raven!"

In spite of having her breath knocked out of her, Raven smiled slightly. "Anytime, Star."

 

   Starfire and Raven had eventually returned home late at night.

   _We were out all damn day,_ Raven thought to herself as she dragged her feet tiredly towards her room. _I'm so freakin' tired. So tired. Sleep. Bed. ...Mom..._ Raven swallowed tears as she remembered the death of her mother. Why did she have to think of that? Of her? Why couldn't Arella just have stayed in Azarath? Why-

   _"Jenny grew up wild, like a Blackfoot daisy."_

   A familiar voice rang through the hallways as Raven walked. She walked faster and the voice became more and more clear.

_"Out in the shack with a blue tick hound!"_

   Raven continued walking, wondering who was singing, until she reached a door that, marked in the middle, said Stephanie.

   _"Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty."_

Raven widened her eyes slightly as she heard her friend say that word again. She found it weird that Stephanie only said that when Raven was around.

   _"_ _The kind that a rich man can't turn down. She caught the eye of an oil man dancing one summer night in a dime store dress. She had the looks, he had the mansion. And you can figure out the rest!"_

    Stephanie sang wonderfully. Now Raven could hear a small sound of a country guitar in Stephanie's room. She found it incredible how well her friend played.

    _"It was all roses, dripping in diamonds, sipping on champagne. She was all uptown, wearing that white gown, taking his last name. She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing! And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing. Fold your hands and close your eyes. Yeah, it's all gonna be alright! And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing. Yeah, they're ringing!"_

Suddenly, Raven got a face full of floor. Softly rubbing her face in slight pain, she realized she was leaning on Stephanie's door, and it must have opened. Glancing up, she recognized Stephanie's shocked face.

   "Rae!" Stephanie shouted. "What are you doing?"

   Getting up and facing her friend, Raven responded, choosing her words carefully. "I-uh... I heard you singing. And it... it was very beautiful, Steph."

   Stephanie's eyes widened. "My singing? Beautiful?" She questioned.

   "Absolutely." Raven assured. "W-what were you singing, by the way?"

   "It was _Church Bells_ by _Carrie Underwood_. She's one of my favorite singers! Well, besides _Taylor Swift, Montgomery Gentry, He Is We, She Is We, Pink, Rachel Taylor, Simple Plan_ -"

   "Ok, ok! I get it, Steph!" Raven cut off her friend and smiled. She yawned and added, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Starfire dragged me to every store in the mall."

   Stephanie laughed softly and nodded. "'K, Rae. I'm gonna sleep, too. G'night!"

   "Night, Steph." Raven murmured, walking out. Both Titans went to bed, and for the first time, Raven put on her Batman T-Shirt with her sweat pants she bought. She slept in them soundly, remembering the angelic singing from Stephanie.

**__ **


	8. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade kidnaps the Titans and the Team, and forces Raven into the hardest decision she'll ever make.

   Raven lay there, gasping for breath as Slade shocked her again.

   The Titans and the Team were trapped in big orange bubbles, while Raven was getting shocked by an inhibitor collar Slade made. She couldn't stand the pain, but even though she begged for him to stop, he didn't. And Raven couldn't do anything about it. Inhibitor collars made her powers useless. She couldn't use them without dying. Slade had also tied her hands behind her back so she couldn't physically fight him. Raven would die anyway.

   "Let... Let them go..." Raven panted out after another shock spread through her body.

   "How many times do I have to tell you?" Slade rumbled. "I want to make them watch you die. And you can't stop it." Raven struggled, grunting as Slade grabbed her hood and made her face him.

   "Y-you can't make them." Raven spat back.

   "Yes I can." Slade threatened. He pressed a button, and another shock flowed through Raven. She grunted, shutting her eyes against the pain.

   "Raven!" Stephanie shouted from one of the bubbles.

   "Don't even think about hurting her, you stupid piece of-" Raven cut off as Slade shocked her again.

   "Don't make useless threats, my dear." Slade warned.

   "She's not making useless threats," Beast Boy screamed from the bubble. "She just wants to protect us!"

   "Protect you?" Slade laughed. "She cannot even protect herself!"

   "Wanna bet?"

   While Beast Boy and Slade were arguing, Raven tried untying the rope off of her arms. She got it quickly and stood, facing Slade.

   "As long as I'm still alive, I will keep my friends alive, too!" Raven snapped.

   Slade stayed silent for too many heartbeats, and then he pressed a button without saying a word. Raven prepared for her pain, but it never came. She widened her eyes as she realized that Slade triggered a shock to both bubbles with the teams in them.

   Quickly, Raven ran up to Slade and tried to yank the button off of his hands. Sadly, Slade fought back. And it took all of Raven's remaining strength not to fall under her struggle. Drops of sweat appeared on Raven's face as she pushed on Slade's arms, waiting for the right moment to snatch the button from him.

   "Emotions for your friends, Raven?" Slade taunted. "I thought you were emotionless."

   Anger surged through her, making her eyes turn white in preparation to use her powers.

   "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Slade mumbled. He kicked Raven's stomach with his knee and swung his leg around to kick her back. Raven rolled closer to her friends, panting.

   "You use your powers and you will die." Slade said.

   "Try me." Raven narrowed her eyes.

   Slade stopped for a moment, and Raven knew he was hesitating.

   "I will spare you," Slade said. Raven didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief before he continued. "If I can kill your friends."

   "No!" Raven declined immediately. What was she if she didn't have her friends?

   "Raven, we aren't important right now, save yourself!" Robin shouted. Raven stood up with Slade close by her. She stared, wide-eyed at her friends, who were begging for her to stay alive. Slade took this as an advantage, thinking Raven was mesmerized by her friends. He got another piece of rope and grabbed Raven's arms.

   Raven turned quickly, punching Slade in the face while pushing him back. Far back. Raven, taking this chance, ran to the bubbles and tried to break them. She tried pulling on a metal connector at the top of the bubble.

   "H-hang on, I almost-" Raven's yelling got cut short as Slade shocked her. Unbelievably, she still stood, not wanting to play anymore of Slade's unamusing games.

   But Slade turned the shock level up more, and, sliding down the bubble in pain, she eventually fell in front of her friends.

   "Raven!" Artemis shouted from the other bubble.

   After what seemed like forever, Slade stopped the shock. Gasping for air, Raven looked at him.

   "L-let them go." She finally panted out. "Just let them go and kill me instead."

   "No!"

   "Raven, don't!"

   "You can't do this!"

   "Raven, please, you can't!"

   "Shut up!" Raven shouted. She stood up and faced both teams, who had begged her not to sacrifice herself, and kept shouting at them. "You all matter! I'm the spawn of a demon from literal hell that almost killed all of you! I am the one who _doesn't_ matter. There's plenty of you and only one of me. My mom's the only part of my family who isn't a psycho killer demon. You all are normal, while here I am, me, the spawn of Satan, a demon from hell, standing here sacrificing herself to save the people she actually loves." By now, Raven's voice had cracked and tears dripped down her face. She turned, not wanting to see her friends' faces any longer.

   "Do it." She told Slade. "Kill me."

   Instantly, shock pierced through her body as she grunted and fell in pain. Running out of air, she did the only thing that could come to her mind. Facing the teams once again, she panted, looking at them sadly.

   "Just... so you know, I... I'm doing this... to s-save... all of y... you..." She gasped out. Tears streamed down her face as she once again saw the shocked looks on her friends.

   "I am so tired of you." Slade rumbled. As the shock level got higher, Raven yelled through clenched teeth in pain, her eyes shut. Finally, she sighed, and every part of her body stopped moving. The bubbles around the teams faded away, and Slade took off, disappearing.

   "Forget about Slade, help Raven!" M'gaan screamed.

   "Move!” Stephanie hollered as she made her way towards her maybe dead friend.

   "Rave... no... Don't do this to me... Please...! Wake up, this isn't funny!" Stephanie cried. Still, Raven did not move.

   "Steph, there's nothing we... can do..." Cyborg murmured. Stephanie realized that he was quietly mourning. So was every person on both teams. Superboy and M'gaan, Aqualad and Rocket, Dick and Zatanna, Wally and Artemis, Cyborg and Stephanie, Robin and Starfire, and Beast Boy. Raven was a wonderful person, demon or not. She loved both of the teams very much, even if she hardly showed it.

   "God dammit, Raven!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. "This isn't freakin' funny! Come back to us! We need you!"

   Stephanie sobbed as she realized that Raven wasn't even breathing. "I love you too much... Don't leave me..." Stephanie's voice cracked.

   She thought for a moment as her sobs got heavier. Suddenly, that's when the idea came to her.

   "R-Rave," She whispered. "Remember that time you saved me f-from Terra? You were so brave and perfect, just like you are now. And you will remember it, along with every memory after today." The teams looked at her, unsure, but she continued. "I'll save you just like you saved me."

   Activating her powers, Stephanie put one hand on Raven's chest and one on her head.

   "Everyone put one hand on her head, arm, leg, whatever, and chant." Stephanie told them all.

   "C-chant what?" Artemis asked, tears still streaming down her face.

   "Her mantra." Stephanie answered clearly.

   One by one, each member put their hands on Raven, tears pouring like a waterfall.

   "Make sure you close your eyes and... Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Stephanie chanted. Slowly but surely, each member of both teams started to chant.

   "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Every member chanted.

   Suddenly, everyone heard a deep breath intake, then gasping, panting, and coughing. They looked down and, to their surprise, saw Raven wide-eyed and alive.

"R-Raven!" Stephanie squeaked, hugging her friend.

"S-Steph-" Raven murmured, then coughed repeatedly.

   "Help her sit up." Stephanie commanded. Carefully, M'gaan, Robin, and Artemis helped her sit up.

   "None of you died, too, did you?" Raven asked after coughing.

   "No, you're alive." Robin smiled, his face wet from crying.

   "But... I-I thought Slade-"

   "Stephanie saved you."

   Raven looked at Stephanie. "Steph..." She murmured.

   "It wasn't just me." Stephanie smiled. "It was the people you love. I came up with the idea, but I couldn't have done it without the love _you_ feel for all of _us_ , and the love _we_ all feel for _you_."

   Raven sighed with relief.

   She was alive, beside her friends, where she belongs.

   "Come on," Aqualad said. "Let us get you home."

 


	9. I'm Sorry I Couldn't Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin comforts Raven after she fulfills her prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on fanart

   Raven lay on a roof, tears streaming out of her eyes. Her hair was unusually long, her leotard and cloak were gone, and red marks were covering her. She was completely naked, with nothing but her long hair and her red marks over her. It was hard to tell what was red marks and what was blood pouring from scratches and gashes all over her body.

   "Raven?"

   Raven blinked open her eyes, feeling a pool of tears wash out. Glancing around before moving her head, she widened her eyes at what she saw.

   Destruction. Total destruction.

   Flames burned down buildings. The ocean was now lava flowing. The sky was blood red. Titans Tower was being crushed by Trigon. Slade was dead and everything was going wrong.

   It was her fault.

   Trigon had returned and succeeded on conquering the world. _I have nothing left... I have nothing left..._ The thought went through her mind over and over and over...

   "Raven?" The voice asked again. She barely moved her head to see Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

   "Y-you're alive...?" Raven finally mumbled out.

   "Cyborg is dead," Robin whispered. "So are Beast Boy and Starfire."

   "S-Stephanie...?" Raven asked, her voice sounding as if she never used it.

   "Raven, I'm sorry, but... I'm the only one who survived."

     Raven instantly broke down.

     "R-Raven-"

     "They're all dead," Raven gasped out. "They're all dead because of me. It was my fault that Trigon came here."

   "No, it's not." Robin assured her. "He threatened to kill us if you didn't bring him back. You didn't know he was actually going to try and kill us after giving him what he wanted."

   "But I still didn't know he would-"

   "Raven, come here." Robin ordered. Raven stayed where she was, not wanting to move. Robin came over to her instead. He took off his cape and put it around Raven.

   "Robin-"

   "Raven, it's the end of the world." Robin interrupted. "We're the only Titans alive right now. I-I'm terrified."

   Instantly, Raven jumped up and wrapped her arms around Robin, sobbing.

   "It's ok," Robin murmured, stroking Raven's hair softly. "It's ok. We'll get through this, I promise. I promise..."

 

 


	10. All About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg and Stephanie discuss what happened to her on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as a small reference for when I was still writing my "Stephanie's Shows" series. That will be uploaded after I finish uploading the oneshots.

     Stephanie woke up to a blinding light in her room. Squinting her eyes, she sat up, her hair around her face. To her surprise, Cyborg was walking toward her.

     "Cy?" Stephanie mumbled. "What time is it?" She asked while yawning.

     "Nine." Cyborg answered, sitting next to her.

     "In the morning I hope?" Stephanie smiled.

     "Yeah," Cyborg responded.

     Stephanie's smile faded away. "Cy, what's wrong?"

     "It's nothin'," He answered, turning his head. Now Stephanie really was concerned.

     "Hey," Stephanie whispered, putting her hand on the side of his face. "It's ok to tell me. I'm your girlfriend, remember? And we have a bond."

     "I know, I know," Cyborg said, grabbing Stephanie's hand and holding it tight. "But I- You and me..." He sighed. "Look, I know we don't spend a lot of time together. You're always hangin' around Raven and I'm usually playin' video games with BB."

     "So you wanna spend time together?" Stephanie asked. "If that's all you wanna do, then we can do that. It's not your fault if we don't spend time together, Cy."

   "I know, but I feel guilty."

   Stephanie looked at him, and he looked at her. Suddenly, Cyborg pushed himself forward to Stephanie's face, and Stephanie did the same. They kissed for a long moment.

   Cyborg wrapped his arms around Stephanie, and just then Stephanie remembered when she was on tour. Aaron had wrapped his arms around her like Cyborg. Her eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp. She stopped kissing Cyborg, and he must've realized something was wrong.

   "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

   "Cyborg..." Tears were suddenly forming in her eyes. Now she had to tell him. But what if they break up? What if Stephanie lost the nicest guy she's ever known just because she chased her life-long dream?

   "Steph?" Cyborg broke into her thoughts. Stephanie had enough. She let the tears stream out as she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

   "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Stephanie kept repeating. Cyborg just held her, obviously shocked and confused.

   "W-when I went on tour, I met two guys," Stephanie began, not letting go of Cyborg. _It might be the last time I can hold him..._ "One was named James. He-he was friends with my family before they... You know. He was nice, and since I found out he was good friends with my mom and dad, we became good friends as well, even though I never knew him from before."

   "That would be amazin' to find friends of your family," Cyborg smiled. "I know I would be happy."

   "B-but there was this other guy," Stephanie looked up at him. "His name was Aaron, and he treated me as if... He was nice, don't get me wrong, but he flirted with me." Stephanie shut her eyes, allowing tears to pool out. "H-he kissed me. He wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me, Cy, and he kept flirting with me and kissing me and-" Stephanie broke off, sobbing. "I-I didn't like that he did that! I w-wanted him t-to stop, but he didn't. I wanted you, I've always wanted you!"

   Cyborg said nothing, but just held Stephanie close to him as she continued. "P-please, don't let that change us. I love you, and you only." She swore.

   "Why would that change us?" Cyborg asked.

   "Because of what I did. Of what Aaron did. He kissed me and... if you ever found out, I thought that you would hate me." Stephanie explained.

   "I would never hate you," Cyborg told her, softly grabbing her chin and raising her head to face him. "I don't care what he did. To me, it's sounded like he was gonna hurt you in some way."

   "Cy, we _kissed_!" Stephanie cried. "A-Aaron and I kissed."

   "Again, I don't care. You're here now, with me, right?" Cyborg asked. Stephanie nodded, feeling tears still pouring out.

   "T-that won't change?" Stephanie asked.

   "Never. I promise." Cyborg smiled. They held onto each other and began kissing again. Stephanie had her arms wrapped around Cyborg's neck, and Cyborg wrapped his arms around Stephanie. They kept kissing, and Stephanie's tears had stopped running down her face. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing. Their heads were together, and they looked into each other's eyes.

   "I love you." Stephanie murmured.

   "I love you." Cyborg repeated, smiling at Stephanie.

   They both lay in Stephanie's bed, holding each other. Stephanie was snuggled up against Cyborg while Cyborg had his arms wrapped around Stephanie as if he was protecting her from something.

   "I love you so much, please remember that." Stephanie whispered, half-asleep.

   "And I love you more than you'll ever know." Cyborg murmured, smiling. They both fell asleep quickly, snuggling each other lovingly.

**__ **


	11. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie reflects on the events that happened during her tour when she runs into Cyborg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD FOR "Stephanie's Shows"! Please do NOT read this if you have yet to read my series on Stephanie!

            Stephanie walked down the hallway, thinking about everything she's been through.

            Her whole family was dead, Terra attacked her, Eclipse almost killed her... But that was all from a few years ago. Recently, Stephanie went on tour and met a lot of new people. One of them was James.

            James had been your average sweet guy, and to Stephanie's surprise, he was friends with her family before they were killed. But now James was dead. Someone brought a gun into the place Stephanie was performing at. The person tried shooting her, but in the middle of her performance, James jumped and saved her life, taking the bullet for himself. Stephanie had been unable to resume her performance because she cried too much.         

            Then there was Aaron. Aaron had come up to her on a plane to Seattle, and immediately started flirting with her. They ended up kissing multiple times, and then went their separate ways. After a while, Aaron found her in a different city. He had literally been stalking Stephanie. He found her, drugged her, and did horrible things to her, then left. He later found Stephanie and shattered her force field that she was using to protect the Titans and herself. She literally died, and Aaron killed himself with his gun. But Stephanie was losing her life. She was alone, afraid, hurt, and helpless. Then she remembered about her communicator. Stephanie had called her friends and they found her barely alive. They took her home to the tower and-

            "Steph?" A voice broke into her thoughts. She gasped, her eyes wide, as she looked up. Cyborg was there.

            "C-Cy!" Stephanie stuttered. "Uhm, hey. I-I didn't know you were there."

            "You aren't thinkin' about them, are you?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

            Stephanie hesitated.

            "Stephanie." Cyborg said.

            "Ok, yes, I was!" Stephanie admitted. "I was thinking about them. Of course I was thinking about them! I almost lost my life, Cy. Why wouldn't I be thinking about that night?"

            Cyborg didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Stephanie against him, hugging her.

           "I miss him..." Stephanie murmured. "James was the closest normal person that... He felt like my family."

            "I know, baby, I know." Cyborg whispered, stroking her hair, which was in a ponytail.

            "And then there's Aaron." Stephanie said, anger rising. "He drugged me and did... _things_... to me, that stupid piece of sh-"

            "Hey!" Cyborg said.

            "Shiz, Cy, shiz." Stephanie laughed. "Not the other thing, but shiz."    

            "Alright," Cyborg smiled.

            Stephanie yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. G'night!" She began walking towards her room when Cyborg's voice rang out.

            "Steph, wait! There's a wall!" He yelled.

            "Wha?" Stephanie turned to him, sleepily. She wobbled and almost fell, but Cyborg caught her.

            "C'mon, I got'cha." Cyborg smiled, walking with Stephanie to her room.

            "Hey, Cy..." Stephanie wasn't sure she should be asking the question, but she did anyway. "Can you... Can you stay with me tonight?"

            Cyborg smiled. "Of course I can." They both walked over to Stephanie's bed and lay there, holding each other.

            "Thank you." Stephanie murmured.

            "For what?"

            "For just about everything. Especially that night. Before you guys took me home, you tried saving me. Everyone did, but..." Stephanie trailed off. "That was the first time I have ever seen you cry."

            "I..." Cyborg murmured. "I thought you were dead, Steph. I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't. That's why I kinda overreacted when I was tryin' to save you. You seemed so... helpless that night. You barely moved. Steph, you were barely alive!"

            "Cyborg, it's alright. You and Raven both risked everything to help me. Why would I care if you overreacted?" Stephanie asked.

            "I don't know." Cyborg said. "But one thing I do know is that I love you so much, Steph. You have no idea."

            Stephanie smiled. "And I love you more than you'll ever know."

            Smiling, both Titans snuggled with each other and fell asleep, breathing softly in each other's arms.

 


	12. Reversed Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries to perform a new spell; unfortunetly, it backfires, forcing the Titans to save her.

                A piercing scream echoed throughout the tower. All of the Titans barged into Raven's room, only to see their friend on the ground, unconscious. Her hood was up and part of her cloak covered her.

            "Raven!" Stephanie yelled, running to her side. She grabbed Raven's arm and put it over her shoulder. Instantly, Raven woke.

            "Steph...?" She whispered. "Y-you guys can't be here. Go."

            "Raven, what happened?" Robin asked, looking at the complete mess of scrolls, books, and papers in her room. A bright, white light shown in the middle of the room, floating. Robin went up to it slowly.

            "Robin, don't!" Raven yelled, her eyes wide.

            "What?" Robin asked, pulling back. Stephanie helped Raven finally stand up with her support.

            "The spell..." Raven muttered, holding her head. "S-something went wrong with it. It wasn't supposed to react like that." Suddenly, Raven's knees seemed to give out, because she and Stephanie fell back to the floor.

            "Raven, what's going on?" Stephanie whispered.

            "The spell that reversed on me... It's draining my power. You have to stop it, but don't touch it. It'll drain your powers, too." Raven told the team. She gasped, her eyes wide, and flew her head back in pain, causing her to fall to her side. She held her stomach, twitching in pain.

            "I have an idea." Stephanie said, standing up. Her eyes glowed blue and she stretched her arms in front of her. A small, light blue portal was created beside the bright white light. The portal sucked the light into it, and Stephanie teleported it somewhere far, far away. Finally, she closed the portal. Stephanie panted, falling to her knees, shaking. Raven lightly touched her arm and gave her a quick, soft smile. Stephanie returned the smile, then stood up and helped Raven. The other Titans stood by the door, frozen to their spot. Stephanie looked at them.

            "What? Haven't any of you seen some teleportation magic before?" Stephanie asked, a sarcastic smile on her face. They all kept looking at her, surprised by the sudden burst of sarcasm.

            "What? Don't any of you know where that sarcasm came from?" Raven walked beside Stephanie and asked the team, putting her elbow on Stephanie's shoulder and her other hand on her hip. The Titans smiled.

            "I'm now starting to wish we all met each other a lot sooner." Robin smiled, shaking his head.

 

 


	13. Unexpected Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie practices with a song alone. Raven knows and surprises her, along with herself.

            Stephanie was in her room, playing a song on her phone. Raven walked in unexpectedly.

            “Hey, Steph,” Raven began.

            “Hey, Rae,” Stephanie waved. “I’m just trying to memorize this song.”

            “What song?”

            “Uhm…” Stephanie hesitated. Finally, she sang. _“High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain and it’s worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.”_

            Stephanie continued. _“Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?”_

            _“Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends.”_ Raven started singing, surprising Stephanie completely. The song continued on the phone as well as by Raven. _“It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you.”_

            Raven continued while Stephanie stared, lost for words. _“Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?”_

 _“Ah, why are you my clarity? Ah, why are you my clarity?”_ Stephanie continued.

            _“Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.”_ Stephanie smiled as she sang again.

            This time, both girls starting singing at the same time. _“If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?”_

            Stephanie started again. _“If our love…!”_

            _“If our love…!”_ Raven trailed after her.

            _“Is tragedy…”_ Both girls sang at the same time again, trailing off together. _“If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?”_

Both girls panted and smiled at each other. “Good job, Steph,” Raven murmured, turning and walking away towards the door.

            “Wait!” Stephanie called out. Raven turned back. “Thank you.” Stephanie whispered, smiling. Raven smiled in response, and then left Stephanie’s room.

            Stephanie stared, watching her friend go. _“If I lose myself tonight, it’ll be by your side…”_ She murmured, smiling.

**__ **


	14. Music to my Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Stephanie confront some spying Titans.  
> Takes place right after my last oneshot.

            Raven had walked out of Stephanie’s room after singing with her. She looked down and blushed to herself as she began walking. _Who knew I could sing?_ Raven thought. She turned the corner and gasped in surprise, her eyes widening.

            “B-Beast Boy?” Raven stuttered. “Starfire? Robin, Cyborg?”

            “Hey, Rae!” Beast Boy smiled, waving awkwardly. Raven just stared, glancing at each Titan in shock.

            “Did… Did you…?” Raven trailed off.

            “Hear you sing?” Cyborg asked. “Yeah. That’s why we were standin’ out here.”

            “You sounded glorious!” Starfire said, giving Raven a smile while floating and clapping.

            “Guys, I-I’m not that good…” Raven insisted. “Stephanie just needed help with a song and I… recognized the song so I sang with her. I-I’ve never sung before, but I figured I’d help…” Raven trailed off again as her voice got lower and she started blushing again.

            “But you liked singing, didn’t you, Rae?” Beast Boy said. Raven glanced sideways, half annoyed.

            “Come on, Raven, it’s not _that_ bad.” Robin said, smiling with the others.

            “Like you’ve ever sang before.” Raven rolled her eyes.

            “Actually I have.” Robin admitted. “Just not in front of people…”

            “Plus, Rae, I’ve even heard Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sing before,” Stephanie popped up behind Raven, scaring her and the team. Raven turned, facing Stephanie in shock. “Never once heard you sing.”

            “Because I don’t.” Raven answered, crossing her arms.

            “It can’t be bad to sing every once in a while, right?” Stephanie asked, walking closer to Raven. “It eases stress and sets you free, in a different world.”

            “Well, if that’s singing to you, then I’ve already got a solution.” Raven smirked. “Meditation can send my mind into another world. I _lived_ in another world! So technically, my ‘music’ is different from yours, but it still eases stress and pain,” She began walking to her own room, uncrossing her arms, leaving her friends gawking at her, realizing she was right.

 

**__ **


	15. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg witnesses Raven's breakdown.

Sunset

            Raven was standing on the tower roof, staring off into the sunset. Her hood was up. Her mind was crazy. Ever since she defeated Trigon five days ago, her emotions have been a bit out of control. Constantly, she had headaches. Raven would get hurt more often during fights, and her powers would sometimes not respond to her commands. Sometimes, she'd even black out during fights. One time it was so bad that the Titans had to stop fighting a villain all together just to help Raven. She was questioning herself when she heard somebody walking up to her. Turning halfway around, she saw Cyborg.

            "What are you doing up here?" Cyborg asked.

            "I could ask you the same thing." Raven told him, turning back around and put her arms on the ledge of the roof, crossing them.

            "What's goin' on with you, Rae?" Cyborg asked, standing next to her. Raven never faced him.

            "It's nothing." Raven said quickly, her head lowering a bit.

            "You've been acting weird ever since Trigon," Cyborg murmured. "What's wrong?"

            Raven stayed quiet for many heartbeats, hesitating. Cyborg scooted closer to her, his arms on the roof ledge like Raven's. Raven glanced at him, then back to the sunset. Finally, she sighed.

            "When I became the portal for Trigon," she began. "I felt like I was dying. I... I was scared." She closed her eyes, remembering the horrors she saw. "The moment Robin found me in that old church, I knew what was going to happen. He was gonna take me back to you guys to help defeat Trigon. I couldn't. I didn't believe that I could do it. With or without my powers, I knew that fear was trying to take over me. It succeeded. That fear still is in me."

            "Rae..." Cyborg murmured. Raven looked up at him.

            "I didn't want Robin to find me. I didn't want anyone to find me!" Raven yelled, turning again and shutting her eyes. She held the sides of her arms, sighing. "I thought it was best if I just stayed hidden. If Trigon ever found me, I knew he would kill me. I wanted that to happen, Cyborg. Nothing would be the same, but at least I wouldn't have to endure the hell that my father brought to the earth. I figured that we'd find each other in the afterlife, anyway. Y'know, if we all went to Hell because that is clearly where I belong."

            "Raven, please, stop." Cyborg mumbled, putting one hand on Raven's shoulder. She glanced at it briefly, and then tried shrugging Cyborg off. It didn't work, so Raven tried ignoring his hand.

            "What if I just stayed dead?" Raven asked. "I became the portal. I died. Next thing I know, I'm in the body of nine year old me. If I had just... fallen in lava or something-"

            "Enough!" Cyborg screamed at Raven. He grabbed Raven by the shoulders and forced her to turn around and face him. "I don't care what the Titans would have to do to protect you, Rae! We're your friends, family. I'm glad Robin found you. I can't live without you." Raven stared up at him, noticing the faint tears that were clouding his human eye.

            "Cyborg..." Raven murmured, her hands still locked on the sides of her arms. "I love the Titans. I love you. Hell, I love Beast Boy, for Azar's sake. But..." Raven sighed. "When I was young, I was told to be the worst of luck. Arella tried to kill me because she only wanted what was best for Azarath." Cyborg's eyes widened as Raven looked down at the ground.

            "She tried to kill you?" Cyborg asked. "Why?"

            "She only wanted what was best. She never wanted me to fulfill that prophecy. Arella just wanted to keep Azarath safe. But she couldn't bring herself to kill me. She should've done it when she had the chance! That's... when the prophecy happened. I was told that when I turned sixteen, I would destroy Azarath. I fled, terrified. Wrong move right there." Raven explained. "I came here, to Earth, hoping that I wouldn't hurt Azarath, or my mother. I... I was wrong."

            Cyborg looked at her, concerned. Raven knew why he looked like that. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she tried looking opposite directions to avoid being seen.

            "I came here, to Jump City. Why here, out of all places?" Raven asked herself. "I-I thought that I could get away from my so-called destiny, but I only brought the danger here. Next thing I know, I'm with a team of superheroes. I'm not one!" She put her arms out as she faced Cyborg, tears coming down her face. "I'm a demon, Cyborg! I don't belong here! I'm not a hero. I'm the spawn of Satan himself. I shouldn't..." Raven trailed off, her arms going down and her head lowering. She crossed her arms as she backed away from Cyborg. "I can't stay here. I'm a danger to anyone and everyone."

            "Wait," Cyborg said, reaching his arm out to Raven. Instantly, her eyes widened as she backed away faster.

            "No! Don't touch me," Raven told him, holding one hand out to stop him. "I-I don't want you getting hurt again because of me."

            "Raven, you've never hurt any of us!" Cyborg yelled, walking toward her and grabbing both of her wrists. "Just listen, please!" Tears fell out of both of the Titans' eyes. "You did what was best, just like Arella."

            "But Arella never killed me!" Raven told him. Suddenly, she felt weak and her legs gave out, making her fall to the ground. Cyborg came with her, still holding onto her.

            "Easy," Cyborg whispered. "You're afraid, Rave. I get that. You feel alone and scared, right?" Raven nodded, shutting her eyes and allowing tears to continue falling. Cyborg put his hands on Raven's shoulders as Raven held both of her arms. "You belong here, Raven, no matter what you say to yourself. You're one of us, Rae. You do belong here. You make us who we are. Believe it or not, Raven, but you are an amazing asset to this team. We all love you. Without you here, we wouldn't be able to annoy someone and have them yell at us like you do." Cyborg smiled while Raven quietly laughed and smiled.

            "But my powers... They haven't really been perfect lately." Raven murmured, her smile gone.

            "Rae, are any of us perfect? Powers or not?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked up at him. "Our powers can give out at times, and it's not our fault."

            "Cyborg, my powers are driven by emotion. The more I feel-"

            "The more energy is released." Both Titans said together. Raven smiled briefly at her friend.

            "You know me too well," Raven said, starting to stand up with Cyborg. But Raven's legs gave out again, making her fall. She grunted as she hit the ground.

            "I know you well enough to know that ya can't walk yet. And I also know that the reason for that is because you're stressin' out," Cyborg smiled as he picked Raven up bridal style. He walked in the tower with the best friend anyone could ask for.

 

 


	16. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie goes to Raven for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "Stephanie's Shows" series!!!! PLEASE, I highly highly HIGHLY recommend reading that series before this oneshot!

            "What happened?"

            That was the question. The only question Stephanie had left on her mind since that dreadful night. The night Aaron hurt her. She was in Raven's room with the empath. Raven had offered to talk to Stephanie whenever the blue-eyed girl needed it. For Stephanie, it felt like some sort of therapy. But to Raven, she felt as if she was helping her friend. Both girls were on Raven's bed as Stephanie asked the hesitant question.

            "What do you mean, what happened?" Raven asked, confused.

            "What happened when I... died...?" Stephanie looked at Raven, waiting for an answer.

            Raven's eyes went wide, startled at the question. Then, she sighed and looked at Stephanie. "Steph, when you... basically died," Raven began, her eyes and head lowering. "Cyborg and I were distraught. I know Cyborg couldn't feel it, but I did. I... felt your life draining away and leaving your body. I couldn't take that. Cyborg knew you were dying, but he couldn't feel it. That night was one of the times where I wish I wasn't an empath. It felt like I was dying with you, Steph!" Raven looked up at Stephanie, eyes wide. "That's when Cyborg and I overreacted and freaked out. The others didn't know what to do or how to help. Cyborg had some type of shock device built into him. I just tried using my healing power. And some ancient power from Azarath."

            "My life was draining..." Stephanie whispered, looking down at the floor. "I've nearly lost my life so many times, and never before have I been as scared as I was then. Not even with Eclipse." Suddenly, she felt a hand grab and hold hers. She looked over to Raven, who was staring at her with sympathy.

            "Raven, I'm scared." Stephanie barely whispered. "My dreams have been replaced by nightmares of all of that happening again. But as each night goes on, they get worse. I can't get away from them. I hardly get enough sleep anymore."

            "There's one thing I can do." Raven spoke slowly, as if she was hesitating to say the sentence.

            "W-what?" Stephanie asked.

            "When you have one of those nightmares, do you wake up in the middle of the night?" Raven asked. Stephanie nodded, confused.

            "How about this?" Raven glanced at Stephanie. "When you wake up, no matter how late it is, come into my room and I'll see what I can do. It's probably best to come to me when the nightmare is still fresh in your mind, so I can understand it better and know what I gotta do." Raven explained.

            "Y-yeah, I'll do that." Stephanie promised. "Thanks, Rae."

            Raven smiled briefly, and then stood up with her friend. "Go ahead and try to get some sleep. If nightmares overpower your dreams, come to me, ok?"

            Stephanie nodded, thanking Raven, and headed to her own room to get some sleep.

 


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a dreadful nightmare about Stephanie.

_Stephanie was dangling off a cliff, barely holding on to Raven's arm._

_"Raven!" Stephanie yelled, terrified._

_"I'm not letting you go!" Raven yelled back to her._

_"I'm slipping!"_

_"Hang on!"_

_Tears formed in Stephanie's eyes as she slipped from Raven's grip. Her eyes were wide as she fell, her death speeding up to her._

_"Stephanie!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes huge._

            Suddenly, Raven flung her head up, gasping. She was in her room. Checking her clock, she realized it was three in the morning. _A nightmare. J-just a nightmare._ Raven told herself. But her consciousness made her jump up and fling her cloak on. Her hood up, Raven raced down the hallway and barged into Stephanie's room, flicking on the light.

            "Really?" Stephanie grumbled as she sat up on the edge of her bed. "I don't really wanna be blind aga- Huh?" She stopped as she realized that Raven was hugging her tight, as if Stephanie might die in a minute. Raven's face was pushed up against Stephanie's stomach while she was on her knees, crying.

            "Rae, what the hell?" Stephanie exclaimed.

            Tears showered down Raven's face as she held onto Stephanie, scared she might lose her again. "D-don't ever leave me, please! Do-" Raven choked a sob. Stephanie just held Raven in her arms.

            "Rae, what happened?" She asked.

            "I-I had a nig-nightmare. You d-died. I watched y-you as you slip-slipped away fr-from me." Raven told her, her sobs getting worse. "Please, n-never leave us. Nev-never leave _me_."

            "I won't, Rae. I promise." Stephanie whispered. All Raven did was hold her friend for dear life and sob in Stephanie's arms.

            The two girls sat on the bed for a while, with Stephanie trying to comfort Raven as tears stained her shirt. Finally, after a long while, Raven had no tears left.

            "Ste-Steph," Raven choked out, trembling and twitching a bit as her sobs died. "Ca-can I sleep wi-with you tonight...?"

            "Yeah, of course." Stephanie nodded, lying back down in her bed. The empath didn't even bother taking her cloak off or pulling her hood down. She just wanted to be there with Stephanie. Raven wrapped her arms around Stephanie, holding her tight as she used her powers to turn out the light. Raven stayed awake until she could hear Stephanie's soft breathing, and then she finally fell asleep with her friend in her arms.

 


	18. Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Stephanie become trapped and nearly drown. Can the Titans save them?

            Raven and Stephanie were stuck in a metal, steel-like room with no way out. Water poured in from cracks. The Titans were nowhere to be found.

            “Rae, I’m scared.” Stephanie whimpered, watching hopelessly at the water rushing around them.

            “I-I know.” Raven murmured. “Just try to- Ah!” Raven shouted as the lightbulb above them shattered from the water. Sparks flew all around them. By now, the water had reached to their necks, forcing them to float.

            “Hold onto me.” Raven ordered Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and grabbed Raven’s hand. The water lifted even more until there was barely a space left for air.

            “Breathe!” Raven yelled to her friend, gasping for a final breath. Stephanie did the same as they both went underwater. Both girls tried to use their powers to get out, but to no avail.

            Raven glanced over at Stephanie, who was losing consciousness. Quickly thinking, Raven swam over to Stephanie and pushed her against a metal wall. Raven pushed her mouth onto Stephanie’s and breathed air in her mouth. Stephanie stared, wide-eyed. Raven’s mouth finally left Stephanie’s. The empath’s eyes were half-closed, and she began sinking. Stephanie held onto her, trying to think.

            An idea suddenly popped into Stephanie’s head. She held onto Raven’s wrists tightly as her eyes lit blue. Raven stared blankly before closing her eyes. Suddenly, a blue swirl circled them both, and in moments they were out of the room.

            They landed on the shore of the city. Neither of the girls was coughing. Instead, they lay there, unconscious. The Titans quickly went over to them. Cyborg scanned them, and then confirmed that they were alive, but barely.

            Cyborg pushed on Raven’s chest lightly to try to make her cough up the water she inhaled. Harsh coughing erupted from Raven as water spewed out of her mouth and nose. She turned sideways, throwing up water. Her eyes were wide and she gasped for breath. Raven turned towards the Titans, who were surrounding her, concerned.

            “I-I’m alright…” Raven trailed off. Her eyes widened again. “Stephanie?” She asked, glancing around. Raven finally looked to her side and saw Stephanie, lying unconscious.

            “Guys…” Raven trailed off, her eyes showing pure horror in them. “I-I can’t hear her heartbeat.”

            “I can’t pick it up either!” Cyborg exclaimed, his eyes also wide.

            Raven quickly went on her knees and began pumping Stephanie’s chest, counting. After counting to sixteen, Raven’s arms gave out and she fell to her side, panting.

            “Your body is still filled with too much water.” Robin murmured, kneeling down beside her.

            “Over half of our bodies are made out of water!” Raven hissed.

            “You know what I mean,” Robin said seriously. “Stop pushing yourself, ok?” Unable to argue, Raven nodded.

            Over by Stephanie’s side, Cyborg tried reviving Stephanie, but couldn’t. He sighed sadly. “She’s gone.” He choked out. There were tears running down his face.

            Raven stared, and then quickly shut her eyes, focusing. Some of her power outlined her body and slithered towards Stephanie. The outline faded from Raven’s body and in turn outlined Stephanie’s. Raven stared, pleading for it to work. After twenty seconds, hope fled from Raven.

            Sharp coughing and harsh breaths came from Stephanie. Raven stared as Stephanie’s eyes widened and she flipped to the side, water coming out of her mouth and nose. She gasped for breath and coughed occasionally. Staring up at the relieved faces of her friends, Stephanie couldn’t help but smile back. Raven stared at Stephanie, smiling. Stephanie glanced at Raven, and then lipped a quick ‘thank you’ to her.

            Cyborg hugged Stephanie, tears still running down his face.

            “You better not leave me ever again!” Cyborg said, kissing Stephanie and then holding her tight.

            “I promise, Cy. I’ll never leave you, I promise.” Stephanie murmured, kissing him back.

            “I love you guys.” Stephanie said to all the Titans, smiling. Tears ran down her face, too.

            “And we love you, too, Steph.” Raven smiled.

**__ **


	19. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets attacked.

            Stephanie was sound asleep in her bed when she heard a noise. Her eyes barely opened enough to see many people trying to grab her. Her eyes widened completely.

            One of the people put their hand over Stephanie’s mouth and, with the help of the other people, started dragging her over to the window. Stephanie tried screaming for help, but couldn’t. Instead, she outlined herself with her power and extended it, making a force field around herself and knocking the people off. It faded away as Stephanie looked around at the enemy. She was surprised to see it was Slade’s bots. Quickly, she flew over to the door and impatiently waited for it to open. When it finally did, one of the bots grabbed her and began pulling her away. Stephanie used her powers to knock it off, and quickly zoomed into the hallway, glancing around in shock.

            The bots were surrounding her.

            Many of them jumped on top of Stephanie and began pinning her down. She realized that none of the bots covered her mouth like last time. She began screaming for the Titans.

            “Raven!” Stephanie yelled. “Robin! Star, Cyborg! Beast- Hmph!” The bot covered her mouth with its hand in order to make her stop yelling.

            A sharp pain went in her neck, and Stephanie began feeling lightheaded and dizzy. _Tranquilizer._ Stephanie realized. _Gotta contact the team…_

 _Guys, if you can hear me, I’m being attacked by my room by Slade’s bots… They used a tranquilizer on me… I’m losing consciousness… Please… Help… Me…_ Stephanie contacted them using telepathy. A few moments later, she heard running footsteps from the hallway. The Titans had heard her and were staring in horror.

            “Titans, go!” Robin shouted as the team began ripping the bots apart.

            Stephanie had been held bridal style by one of the bots when Cyborg punched it. Stephanie had fallen onto the ground, barely conscious.

            “Steph?” Cyborg whispered, shaking her. Stephanie barely looked up.

            “I’m dizzy…” Stephanie murmured. Cyborg picked her up bridal style and held her close, glaring at the bots that surrounded him.

            “Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!” Raven’s chant could be heard from the other side of the wave of bots. Her power got them all and put them in a black and white ball of power. Raven shrunk the ball and destroyed all of the bots.

            A bot from the side suddenly appeared and started sneaking up on Raven. Nobody could see it, since they were both in the shadows.

            “There,” Raven murmured, releasing the destroyed parts of the bots and deactivating her powers. “That should be the la-“ She cut off as the bot that snuck up on her wrapped his hands around her throat and began pulling her into the shadows.

            “Raven!” Beast Boy yelled. A moment later, Raven came back out of the shadows, her powers activated. Her powers held the bot in pieces.

            “Stupid thing.” Raven muttered, shoving it to the other destroyed bots.

            “You ok, Raven?” Robin asked. Raven nodded. Beast Boy ran over to her and hugged her. Raven sighed, but never threw him off. She glanced up.

            “What about Stephanie?” Raven asked.

            “She’ll be fine,” Cyborg said, looking down at his girlfriend, who fell unconscious during the fight. “Tranquilizers don’t do much harm; just put a person into unconsciousness. But I’ll look at the tranquilizer and see what was in it.”

            “Good idea.” Robin said, nodding in approval. “Raven, go with Cyborg to the medical room. Your neck is… really red.” He added.

            Raven moved her hand to her neck and rubbed it. “It still hurts and that bot was probably trying to choke me to death, but I’m alright.”

            “Raven.” Robin stated. Raven sighed in defeat.

            “Fine.” She agreed, following Cyborg. The other three Titans began following, glancing around every once in a while to make sure there were no other bots.

**__ **


	20. Red Moonrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie almost dies. Whoops

Stephanie was lying on the ground, groaning as her life bled out of her. Raven was next to her on her knees, but whatever Raven was saying, Stephanie couldn't hear it. Stephanie's chest had been torn open by a large fall from a building. A railing was sticking out of the side and connected to her chest. She tried flying back to the tower, but she ended up running, then walking. Finally, she was forced to crawl until she lay in the grass, bleeding.

Raven was wide-eyed when she first saw Stephanie. It looked as if her whole body had been torn apart. Yes, her chest was the main concern, but other scratches and gashes still bled freely from all around her body.

"Stephanie, stay with me, ok?" Raven told her as she tried healing her dying friend. "Stay with me, please!" She knew that Stephanie couldn't hear her. She knew that she probably couldn't save her. But Raven tried. She always tried. That's all she ever did. Try.

Try.

Try.

"Don't leave me!" Raven shouted. Rain poured down as thunder rolled in the sky, and the lightning blinded anyone who looked near it. The moon, hiding behind the dark clouds, gave little light. However, the city's lights in the distance flooded the place with soft, dim shades.

"Stephanie!" Raven yelled, shaking her friend. Stephanie's eyes were blank as she stared at Raven.

"R-Rae..." Stephanie rasped, barely speaking. Her lips hardly moved, but somehow, Raven heard her.

"Robin, get the team here now, damn it!" Raven yelled into her communicator. She shut it and focused on healing Stephanie.

"It... Hurts... Ra...ven..." Stephanie gasped out, her vision becoming blurry.

"I know," Raven told her as thunder rolled in the sky. "I'm healing you. You'll be alright. Please be alright!" Stephanie remembered Raven saying that same thing when they fought off Eclipse and Stephanie got stabbed in the stomach.

Raven panted as sweat dropped from her face from healing Stephanie. Healing someone takes way more power and energy away from Raven than anyone realizes. After a while, Raven felt exhausted. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Raven quickly turned and saw her friends.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Stephanie fell..." Raven tried explaining while panting. "S-she... Her chest is... Sl-sliced open." Raven murmured, trying to keep healing Stephanie. No matter how hard she tried, however, Stephanie's eyes were still dull and looked lifeless.

"Live..." Raven mumbled. "Please live."

"We gotta get her to the hospital." Cyborg said, picking Stephanie up bridal style and running back to the T-Car. Raven tried standing, but fell instantly.

"I have got you." Starfire murmured, picking Raven up bridal style and carrying her.

"C'mon, let’s get to the hospital before things get worse." Robin told the remaining members as they ran to the car. Stephanie already blacked out, and that worried everyone. But suddenly, Raven's breathing started coming in large, desperate gasps for air.

"I-I healed her t-too long," Raven barely told the Titans. "C-can't... Breathe..." She trailed off as her eyes closed, forcing her to black out. The last thing she heard was the screech of a raven somewhere near where the Titans all were.

 

 

 


	21. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets possessed by Trigon, but the Titans try to save her.

Raven was being controlled and possessed by her father, Trigon. Her eyes were four scary eyes. She had attacked the Titans and they were all in a large, flat grassy area, fighting. Raven had easily beaten each Titan besides Robin and Stephanie.

"Raven!" Stephanie shouted. "Come on, snap out of it! You have to! Please!"

"Don't make me do this, Raven." Robin said, reaching in his utility belt. Stephanie wondered what he was doing, but never asked.

"You want your precious Raven back," Trigon obviously spoke, but the voice sounded like Raven's normal monotone. "Then you have to defeat me."

"Easy." Robin narrowed his eyes as he whipped out a gun. He pointed it in the middle of Raven's chest, but she was quicker. Raven shot power out of her hand and shot Robin backwards, knocking the gun out of his hand. She flew up to Robin and picked him up with her powers by his cape.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Raven smirked. Power wrapped around his neck, choking him. Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard, and Raven's eyes widened. She let go of Robin and slowly turned to face Stephanie.

Stephanie was holding the gun in her hands, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. Her hands shook as the gun lowered.

Raven's Trigon eyes dissolved, and her own eyes reappeared. They were still wide. A trickle of blood dripped from her mouth as she just stood there. Her body outlined itself in an icy blue color, and it was obvious she was trying to heal herself. Sadly, she collapsed onto the ground, breath being taken away from her with each second. Stephanie dropped the gun and got on her knees beside Raven.

"I-I'm sorry!" Stephanie cried. "You- Trigon was gonna kill us."

"It's-" Raven choked on her breath. "It's ok. Y-you did w-what you ha-had to, St-Steph."

"I didn't want to!" Stephanie shouted, putting her hands on Raven's chest to help heal her. Raven weakly moved her hand to Stephanie's hand.

"I know." Raven murmured.

Stephanie sat there, guilt eating at her. The other Titans had run over to Raven to help her in any way they could. But sadly, Raven was hyperventilating, trying to gasp for breath.

"Can't... Breathe..." Raven panted out. "B-Beast Boy..." She murmured, reaching for him. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and held it comfortingly.

"It's ok, Rae," Beast Boy whispered. "You'll be fine."

"Air... Please..." Raven begged, gasping desperately. "Throat... Burns..." Suddenly, Raven twisted and turned on the ground, trying to somehow find air that couldn't go to her lungs.

"C-Cyborg..." Raven moved her arm towards him. "Defibrillator... Breathing mask... Something, anything, please!" Raven cried, begging him to do anything.

Cyborg carefully held Raven in his arms, with her legs on the ground in front of them. He quickly got out a breathing mask and put it on Raven. She sighed as she tried breathing. Sadly, it hardly did anything for her.

"The bullet..." Raven mumbled. "Get that out of my back."

“I-I got it." Stephanie said, looking at Raven's back. She used her powers to carefully get it out of Raven. Raven's breathing slowly became normal.

"You are bleeding, friend Raven," Starfire spoke up for the first time, concerned.

"I'm fine, Star," Raven murmured. "At least, I hope."

"You'll have to get stitched up," Robin told her. "Other than that, you might wanna stay in the med room for two nights."

Raven nodded, still leaning into Cyborg.

"Let's go home." Robin told his team. Raven stared blankly at him, and then glanced at Cyborg.

"Don't you even think about walkin', Rae." Cyborg told her, serious. "I'm carryin' you." Raven nodded, unable to argue. The team soon arrived at Titans Tower, where they all deserved some well needed rest.

 


	22. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie has a terrifying flashback

It was dark and quiet. The clock beside Raven's bed read midnight. Raven stared at it angrily. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Raven groaned as she sat up.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her cloak. Raven glanced around before making her way to her window. She positioned herself to her meditation pose, floating. Clearing her throat, she finally chanted.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Raven chanted, closing her eyes. She continued this for several minutes until she heard a soft knock on her door. Sighing, Raven opened her eyes and returned to her standing position. She walked towards her door and waited for it to open. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Stephanie?" Raven whispered. Stephanie had tears streaming down her face and her hair was in clumps, stranded across her face. Her body was trembling and twitching uncontrollably as she held onto the side of the wall for support.

"R-Raven..." Stephanie gasped out.

"What happened?" Raven asked, her eyes still wide.

"He-he's back..." Stephanie whispered. "He's h-here..." Suddenly, Stephanie's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Raven got on her knees next to her. Stephanie forced herself in to Raven's arms, sobbing.

"Who's back?" Raven asked. "Who is it?"

"E-Eclipse."

Raven's eyes widened, and then flames appeared. "No. No damn way in hell he's back!"

"W-wait," Stephanie murmured, standing up with Raven. They both walked over to the bed as the door finally shut. Once they were seated, Stephanie spoke again.

"It didn't feel real. It felt as if it was... A flashback."

"What?" Raven said, confused.

"I'm thinking it was a flashback." Stephanie whispered, trembling.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'once I regain my strength, your friend is dead.'" Stephanie told her, then looked down and realized. "Flashbacks. They're flashbacks. He's just trying to scare me. He's said that same quote before." Stephanie realized. Raven nodded.

"He'll be doing that for a while," Raven murmured. "Don't worry. You let me know if you have any more flashbacks. I'll do what I can to prevent those from happening in the future."

Stephanie nodded, sniffing.

"Try to get some sleep, alright?" Raven murmured, lightly touching Stephanie's arm in comfort. Stephanie glanced at Raven's arm, then up at Raven.

"Can-can I... Stay with you tonight?" Stephanie asked.

Raven looked at her. 'She's terrified it's gonna happen again. She just doesn't wanna be alone.' Raven realized. She smiled softly and briefly.

"Sure." Raven nodded. She walked over to the window, prepared to meditate more.

"What are you doing...?" Stephanie asked drowsily.

"Meditating. Can't sleep- or at least I couldn't earlier." Raven answered. Stephanie barely mumbled an "ok".

Raven smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Stephanie. She started her meditation.

Stephanie blinked her sleepy eyes open and looked at Raven. _She looks so beautiful and sweet,_ Stephanie thought, smiling. _I sometimes wonder if I'd ever have a chance with her..._ Stephanie's thoughts stopped as she fell asleep. Little did she know that Raven had listened in on Stephanie's thoughts. Her face was red when she realized that Stephanie cared for her not as a friend, but as a lover.

 


	23. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is graphic  
> Raven gets kidnapped.

Raven blinked open her eyes, suddenly half blinded by the light. She groaned as she tried to see.

"Hello, Raven." A deep voice rumbled. Despite the bright light, Raven's eyes widened.

"What do you want, Slade?" Raven spat.

"I want you to suffer." Slade rumbled. Raven suddenly realized that her wrists were tied up behind her back. An inhibitor collar was around her neck, activated.

"I swear, if you do anything-"

"You'll what?" Slade laughed. "Your powers are useless. You cannot fight properly."

Raven narrowed her eyes, growling. She literally growled as if she were a mad dog.

"Oh, did I mention?" Slade looked at her. "Your friends know you've been kidnapped. But don't worry, they'll always see you."

"What?" Raven stared at him, confusion welling up inside her.

"See that camera right there?" Slade pointed. Raven widened her eyes. "That is going to capture live footage and send it to the Titans."

"No!" Raven yelled. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. The rope that tied her wrists together was connected to a metal railing.

"Day one." Slade mumbled, pressing a button. The camera turned on.

Raven stared at it helplessly. She couldn't fight Slade without dying.

In the tower, every Titan stared at the screen in the common room. Raven was tied with her wrists behind her and her eyes pleaded the Titans to find her.

"Well, well, Titans," Slade's voice said. "Looks like I've found your half demon friend. She will be hurt. And I will make you watch." Slade pressed a button that made the railing rise up. Raven's arms bent behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt her bones breaking and bending out of place.

"Ah!" Raven screamed. She thrashed and tried to fight her way out of the rope, but she couldn't. Tears sprang out of her eyes as she kept trying to escape. The Titans' eyes were wide with horror. Raven had screamed. She screamed as any other girl would. That high pitched, desperate scream. Her arms finally hung above her head, her bones backwards and broken.

Raven panted and gasped for breath, sweat dripping down her face with a few tears.

"Find me, damn it!" Raven shouted to the camera, her voice cracking. The camera shut off.

"You fool!" Slade yelled, slapping Raven's face. Raven grunted from impact, and then faced him.

"The only fool I see here is you!" Raven hissed, despite her pain. "Kidnapping the spawn of Satan? Not a good idea."

"Shut your mouth!" Slade's voice boomed. He slapped Raven again, but harder.

Raven panted, pain overwhelming her. She was barely hanging from the railing. Her feet couldn't touch the ground fully unless she broke her arms even more.

"Take a note, Raven," Slade told her. "You cannot be tracked by the Titans. I fixed up your communicator." He laughed. "Your powers are useless. You can't fight me with your arms, and you're hanging from a railing. I doubt you'll survive." He began walking away.

"Wait!" Raven yelled. Slade turned his head.

"I can't just hang here. Surely I can eat or something?" She asked. Slade chuckled.

"My dear, do you really think that I will do anything to help you survive?" He asked. Raven stared, wide-eyed. He turned the camera on with a small device he had in his hand.

Back at the tower, the Titans were trying to find Raven, when the screen turned on again, only to show Raven, broken and damaged.

"Raven..." Beast Boy murmured.

"No..." Stephanie whispered.

Raven hung there, staring desperately in to the camera. Finally, she lowered her head in pain and exhaustion. The camera turned off as a result.

"We'll find you, Raven," Robin murmured. "I promise."

 

 

The Titans had spent all night trying to find Raven, but no luck.

Back in the 'hideout' that Slade's keeping Raven, there wasn't much luck either. Raven woke to darkness, and after that came pain.

"I will love today." Slade's voice rang out. Raven widened her pain-filled eyes and stared at Slade.

"What now?" Raven asked. "My shoulders are completely broken, my powers are useless unless I wanna die, and I'm starving. What more can you do to me?"

"This." Slade rumbled. Pain went through Raven's leg. Slade had taken a knife and sliced the side of her leg. Blood dripped down as if it was a rainy day. He then raised the knife to Raven's side.

"Stop." Raven begged. "Please, stop!"

Slade said nothing, but responded by slicing deep into Raven's side. She screamed, pain slicing through her whole body. Finally, Slade took the knife and pointed it to Raven's chest.

Raven's breath came in gasps as Slade cut the middle of Raven's chest, blood pouring out like crazy. Dizziness overwhelmed Raven as Slade backed away.

"Perhaps I'll leave you like this. If the Titans ever find you, they'll be too late." He laughed as he turned the camera back on.

Meanwhile, the Titans had been searching throughout the city for their teammate. Their communicators turned on to reveal Raven, bleeding and broken. The Titans were forced to watch Raven bleed to death.

They were surprised to see that Raven never lost consciousness.

 

 

On the third day of the torture, Slade walked out to see a dead Raven. Surprisingly, Raven was awake and alive.

"You've surprised me, girl," Slade said. "But you aren't prepared for this." He kicked and punched Raven repeatedly until many ribs were broken. One of her legs was broken, along with a dislocated leg. She was covered in blood and bruises.

Raven realized that Slade never turned the camera off. Her friends were watching her. She stared at the camera, knowing they were watching.

Suddenly, Slade shocked her with the inhibitor collar. It pained her, but it finally stopped. Right then and there, she lost consciousness.

 

 

Raven opened her eyes and saw Slade standing near a door. Squinting, she realized that her friends found her. But her vision became blurry and she found it hard to breathe. _I'm dying..._ Raven realized. Next thing she knew the team was surrounding her, concerned.

"Get the collar off." Raven stated. The Titans stared at her. She realized she mumbled. "Collar. Off. Please." She begged. Cyborg carefully removed the collar, and instantly after he did that, Raven's body glowed with a light blue aura. She tried healing herself, but she felt too weak. She hadn't eaten for three days or slept for two.

Robin had cut the rope from Raven's wrists, and instantly she fell to the floor, groaning in pain. She was on her back, facing with her friends. But she realized that she only saw large, blurry dots in front of her. Raven squinted at the bright light.

"Raven!" Robin's voice yelled, though for her it sounded like a whisper. Her ears started ringing, and she felt herself lose her senses.

"S-Stephanie," Raven said as loud as she could.

"Yeah?" Stephanie went over to Raven.

Raven said nothing. Instead, she forced her healing powers to focus on one of her arms. Pain returned to her other parts of her body that were hurt. Carefully, Raven moved her arm towards Stephanie.

'Grab it,' Raven told her through telepathy. 'Grab my hand.'

Stephanie didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed Raven's hand like instructed.

Concentrating, Raven gave some power to Stephanie, making her healing weaker.

"Teleport... Us out of here..." Raven gasped out, trembling.

"How?" Stephanie cried.

"Mantra..." Raven murmured. Her eyes started to fall shut, but Beast Boy shook her, forcing her to stay awake.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered, reaching for her boyfriend.

Suddenly, a large force of power could be sensed.

Stephanie's eyes had lit white and her hands glowed with Raven's power. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" She chanted. Within seconds, everyone's vision was dark. The darkness quivered.

'Focus,' Raven told Stephanie. 'Focus on where you want to go. The tower would be nice.' She added.

Soon, the Titans were teleported to the med room, where Stephanie collapsed. Raven, on the other hand, was full of pain as she lay on the ground, still bleeding.

"We have to help her!" Beast Boy yelled, helping Raven to one of the beds. Stephanie stood with the help of Cyborg and stood near Raven.

Raven laid there, panting and gasping for breath that wouldn't come to her. The lights in the room became big, blurry dots.

"Child,” A voice murmured. Raven looked up and almost choked on air.

"A-Arella?" She gaped.

"It is not your time yet, but you will be seeing me within minutes." Arella murmured, a hint of sadness cracking her voice.

"Mom..." Raven whispered. With that, she lost all consciousness and her senses went blank.

 

 

 


	24. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Stephanie have a secret relationship and Beast Boy finds out.  
> This was originally a joke fanfiction, but it turned into a serious thing lmao

The room was very dark and only a faint sound over by the bed could be heard. Raven and Stephanie were whispering to each other in Raven's room.

"What do you wanna do?" Raven asked.

"Well, we could..." Stephanie trailed off as she put her lips on Raven's. Caught by surprise, Raven widened her eyes and backed her face away.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" Raven asked. Stephanie looked offended.

"I-I thought you'd like it..." Stephanie murmured, looking away. Raven looked at her, realizing that she hurt her friends' feelings.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Raven said, putting a hand on Stephanie's cheek. Then she smiled. "How about we continue that?"

Stephanie grinned as they both touched their lips together, kissing deeply. They held each other in their arms as their kiss deepened with each second. Stephanie's kiss slipped down Raven's neck, making Raven look at her, confused but pleasured. Stephanie stopped, and her girlfriend stared at her.

"What are you- Hmph!" Raven's question got cut off as Stephanie pushed herself to Raven's lips once again. Raven welcomed her friend's lips, kissing them as they both deepened the kiss. They both suddenly froze, hearing a noise from outside the room. Both of their eyes were wide as they slowly took their lips off each other's. Looking at the door, the two girls watched and watched, but the door never opened. Again they heard a noise. This time, they ignored it. Instead, they began kissing again.

"Whoa..." A voice murmured. Stephanie hopped off of Raven with a squeak, landing on the floor. Raven's head shot up and faced the front of her bed.

"Beast Boy?" Raven gasped.

"What the hell?" Stephanie exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"How dare you two have a lesbian relationship alone in the dark at night?" Beast Boy yelled. "Without me?"

"Um, excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Can we make a threesome in this little group?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. Raven slapped him.

"Why the hell would you even think that, you little green shit?" Raven narrowed her eyes. Stephanie stared at Raven, surprised.

"Don't you miss me?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Of course I do," Raven assured. "It's just... I feel a stronger connection towards Stephanie. The day we first met, I knew I had some kind of connection to her. Something strong. Something..." Raven trailed off, gripping her chest.

"Raven?" Stephanie asked.

"It hurts..." Raven murmured, trembling and shutting her eyes in pain.

"Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, running over to her.

Raven groaned as she fell sideways into Beast Boy's arms.

"Steph, find the rest of the team and tell them to get to the med room, now!" Beast Boy ordered, running out of the room.

Stephanie ran to the common room, panting. 'What the hell happened...? Is our connection stronger than I realized?' Stephanie widened her eyes at the thought. 'Did _I_ cause this?' Suddenly, Stephanie's own chest tightened in pain, making her stumble. She kept running.

"Robin!" She yelled when she reached the common room. Instantly, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin turned to face her, shocked. The boys were playing video games against each other with Starfire watching.

Stephanie's chest pain grew and grew with every breath she took. Panting, she managed to gasp out, "Raven's having a heart attack." Stephanie fell to the floor, her hands trying to support her. Sadly, she fell completely and rolled on her back, watching dully as the Titans quickly got her and ran to the med room.

 

 

Stephanie groaned as she woke, realizing that she was in the med room. Looking around, she saw Raven on the other bed beside her.

"Raven...?" Stephanie mumbled, sitting up.

"Careful, Steph," Cyborg murmured. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Gulping, Stephanie cleared her throat and began speaking. "Raven and I were talking in her room," she began. "And Beast Boy comes sneaking in. But soon after that Raven held her chest as if her life was draining from her. I felt it, too."

"You feel her pain." Cyborg told her. "Honestly, that's normal for you two. It's been happening with both of y'all even before we met."

"Whoa..." Stephanie mumbled, realizing.

"Get some sleep, 'k?" Cyborg smiled. "I'll watch you and Rae. Robin, Star, B, get some sleep too." He told them. They nodded and left.

'Let her be ok.' Stephanie thought as she let her mind move her swiftly and smoothly to sleep.

**__ **


	25. Minions and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade's minions come after the team.

The whole tower flashed red in alarm from the inside. Quickly, the Titans went in the common room to find the criminal. Sadly, they were there in the tower with them. Zooming down halls, the team tried finding the bad guy. Luckily they did. But it was Slade's bots.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted. Small groups of the bots took off running down separate hallways. Each Titan took one group, separating. Raven was battling a large group of minions when she heard someone yell from nearby. Her eyes widened. Quick as she could, Raven flew to the noise, letting the bots follow her. She found Stephanie, surrounded by minions, on the ground. Her hair was, for once, not in a ponytail. Instead, it was spread around her shoulders and back as she lay there, hurt. She tried getting up, but the minions held her down.

"Stephanie!" Raven gasped. Suddenly, the minions that followed her grabbed Raven by the arms, pulling them behind her back. Raven struggled while minions piled on top of her, forcing her to fall to the floor. Grunting, Raven tried shoving them off of her, but to no avail. A sharp pain suddenly went through Raven's left leg, making her yell in pain. She could no longer feel that leg.

"Steph!" Raven yelled, flipping, tossing, turning, and doing anything she could to get away from the bots. Stephanie barely looked at Raven with dull glazed eyes, before weakly trying to get the minions off of her.

A minion wrapped his hands around Raven's neck, choking her. As Raven struggled for breath, she realized that her senses were fading.

'Beast Boy!' Raven called through telepathy. She gasped for air, but found that she couldn't. Feeling everything leave her, Raven stopped struggling and went limp, but not unconscious. The weight suddenly shifted and went off of her, letting Raven gasp and widen her eyes. Slowly sitting up, she saw Beast Boy fighting off the minions.

"Help Stephanie!" Raven ordered. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a gorilla to destroy the minions that were hurting Stephanie.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked both girls. Stephanie nodded slightly, looking weak. Raven nodded, holding onto her leg, trying to heal it.

"What happened?" The green teen asked.

"I don't know," Raven admitted. "I can't feel my leg at all."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful, and then ran down the hall. The two girls looked at each other for a second, confused, until the green boy came back with Cyborg.

"All the bots are down except for one," Cyborg reported. "Robin's takin' care of it. So what's wrong?"

"Can't feel my leg." Raven told him, glancing down at it. Cyborg looked at it, and then realized what had happened.

"One of those minions must've dislocated your leg," Cyborg explained, sitting on his knees next to Raven. "I can put it back in place. Just give me a second." Raven nodded.

Cyborg grabbed Raven's leg with one hand, and put pressure on the top of it with his other hand.

"This'll hurt," He warned.

"Just do it." Raven said. Cyborg nodded and quickly yanked on Raven's leg. Raven yelled in pain.

"Ow!" Raven exclaimed.

"Told ya." Cyborg said as both Titans stood up. "It'll be sore, so if you feel like it's stiff, that's normal."

Raven nodded, already feeling sore.

Minions suddenly exploded into view around the four Titans. Nervous, they all got their powers ready. Sadly, the bots all jumped over to Raven, pushing her on the floor. One of them starting choking her again, but this time Raven wouldn't let them. She tried fighting back, but noticed a glint in the corner of her eyes. The minion had a knife.

Scared, Raven struggled as her breathing became difficult. The other Titans, including Robin and Starfire, were trying to fight off the other minions.

A sharp pain in Raven's side made her yell in pain, despite having no air entering her lungs. The minion thankfully let go of Raven's throat, but sadly stabbed Raven in the chest. Raven's eyes went wide. The minions finally let go of her completely, signaling for the other minions to disappear. They all did as instructed. Soon, only the Titans were left. Once they saw Raven, they raced over to her.

Raven laid there on the ground, gasping for breath but choking on it at the same time. Blood ran out of her chest like a waterfall. Her side exploded in blood from the first time she got stabbed.

"It-" Raven gasped, twitching. "It hurts."

"Help her!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven's vision became blurry, and her senses faltered.

"Guys..." Raven murmured, trying to reach her arm out to them. Sadly, she couldn't. She couldn't move or hardly speak. All she remembered doing was falling unconscious, scared of what will happen when she wakes up.


	26. Aaron's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes back to kidnap and hurt Stephanie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for "Stephanie's Shows"!

"No! Stop!" Raven yelled. Stephanie was being kidnapped and Raven was pinned down. Raven's eyes were wide as she stared, helpless.

"Raven!" Stephanie shouted, trying to get away from the bad guy.

Raven suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. Whoever was pinning her down stabbed her with a knife. Raven was frozen, her pupils’ slits of horror. Stephanie stared, wide-eyed. She tried getting away, but the person had a strong grip on her. The person climbed out the window with his companion following, leaving Raven alone with the knife still in her back. Somehow, Raven stood and made her way into the common room, where the Titans were talking quietly. Raven stumbled over to them, and then held onto the back of the sofa, gasping for air. Her eyes were still wide.

"Raven?" Robin looked at her. "You ok?"

Raven choked on the air as she tried speaking. "H-he's go-" She gasped for breath as her body trembled from the effort it took her to speak and stand. "He's got St-Stephanie..."

"Who?" Cyborg asked. Raven tried to reply, but blood trickled from her mouth.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, his mask eyes wide. The team jumped up and looked at Raven.

Raven stared at them blankly, her eyes half closed as blood continued to slowly flow from her mouth. "M-my ba-back..." Raven trailed off. Her arms started giving out on her and she started to fall, but Starfire caught her.

"S-Star..." Raven murmured, leaning towards her friend for support. Both girls sunk to the floor. Starfire noticed the knife shoved into her friend's back.

"Robin!" Starfire looked up, her eyes wide.

"They took Stephanie." Raven whispered as she trembled.

"Hold still, Rae." Cyborg ordered. He carefully pulled the knife out of Raven's back. Blood instantly poured all over Raven and the floor once the weapon was removed.

"Robin, scan this for fingerprints. B, help me stop the bleeding. Star, try keepin’ her as still as possible." Cyborg ordered.

As Cyborg began working on Raven, Robin ran the fingerprints through and gasped when he saw a face pop up on the screen. Raven barely looked up.

"It can't be..." Robin mumbled. "We saw him die."

"W-who...?" Raven asked weakly.

"Aaron." Robin answered, turning to her. In spite of her weakness and pain, Raven widened her eyes.

"We s-saw him die." Raven protested. "If he h-has Steph..." Blurriness began to cloud Raven's vision, making her head fall back onto Starfire.

"Calm down now, friend," Starfire whispered. "We will find Stephanie."

"And Aaron." Beast Boy growled. "He hurt Stephanie. I'm gonna hurt him."

"Beast Boy, c-calm down," Raven told him, blood still drizzling from her mouth as she trembled. "We'll find her."

"We better." Cyborg mumbled. "There. I was able to stitch you up, Rae, but I'm not sure if you need more surgical work done. If so we're takin’ you to the hospital. But for now, you should be fine."

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven murmured.

 

 

Later on, the team found Aaron and Stephanie together at a hotel in the city. Stephanie was tied up to a bed with Aaron standing near her with nothing on but boxers.

Raven recovered enough to fight if she had to, but she was hoping they could just get Stephanie and leave.

"Raven!" Stephanie cried. Raven looked at her, and then widened her eyes. Stephanie was completely naked. Obviously Aaron wanted to rape her again.

Suddenly, Aaron lunged at Raven, pinning her down on the ground. He held her wrists above her head. Aaron smirked.

"How about I get another beautiful woman to have fun with?" Aaron said, getting closer to Raven's face. Raven struggled under his hold. Quickly thinking, she kicked him in a place that should never be kicked. Aaron rolled off of Raven and onto the floor in pain.

"Asshole." Raven mumbled before standing. She ran to Stephanie over by the bed and untied her.

"Did he do anything like last time?" Raven asked, whispering.

"N-no. He told me he w-wanted me to f-feel it this time. I didn't think you'd find me!" Stephanie cried. Raven helped her off the bed carefully.

"Got it?" Raven asked. Stephanie nodded.

"Alright, now that y'all have seen me naked, where the hell are my clothes?" Stephanie looked around, very embarrassed that the whole team has seen her exposed in this way. Aaron suddenly got back up and stared at Stephanie. Stephanie's eyes widened. Raven quickly pushed Stephanie behind her and stood defensively.

The door off to the side suddenly burst open, and many cops walked in. Guns pointed at Aaron.

The cops soon took Aaron to jail. The Titans took Stephanie home after she got dressed again. For weeks she stayed near Raven because she was scared of every little thing.

Raven always tried to make sure Stephanie was safe. At night, Stephanie and Raven went to bed together. Raven usually hangs onto Stephanie tightly. They stay together no matter what happens. All because of some dumb rapist.


	27. Findings

The Titans stared down the large hole, wide-eyed. There was a huge orange sphere that held three of their friends in it.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Stephanie.

They were all bleeding and broken. Damaged.

"I cannot fly." Starfire had said before they found their friends.

"These bubbles must weaken your powers," Cyborg said. "Otherwise they wouldn't look like this."

"Raven can fight without her powers, but Slade must've gone hard on her." Robin added. "Beast Boy, not so much."

"And Steph isn't the best at fightin' physically, but I know she's not one to go down without a fight." Cyborg murmured.

"Let us get our friends now, please." Starfire said. The three conscious members of the team quickly got down to the spheres and began breaking them. They weren't small, but they weren't big. Starfire got Beast Boy out. He wasn't that bad. Unconscious and bleeding from many spots, but not as bad as Raven.

Cyborg, of course, got Stephanie. A few bones were broken in Stephanie and she was bleeding freely.

Raven, however, was a total mess. Robin carefully got her out, but not without noticing something inside the bubble. A pool of blood was there, and most of it stained on Raven. She had many broken bones and she was bleeding very much. Her wrists looked torn up and her left arm looked as if it was broken.

Suddenly, Raven groaned softly as Robin half dragged, half carried her.

"Raven?" Robin murmured, looking at her. Raven's eyes opened and stared at Robin. Sadly, they clouded as she fell unconscious again. But this time, she went completely limp.

"Raven?" Robin asked, shaking her a bit. "Raven!"

"Robin?" Starfire asked, turning around.

"S-she's not breathing!" Robin yelled back.

"Rob, we've got three unconscious Titans here. We gotta get back to the tower to take care of them." Cyborg said. Robin stared at Raven then at Cyborg, and then finally sighed. He carefully picked up Raven's cold, limp body and ran with Starfire and Cyborg back to the tower.

Once they were there, they set up Raven first and then Stephanie. Finally, they set Beast Boy up on one of the beds. Cyborg tended to Raven, while Starfire tended to Beast Boy. Robin reluctantly helped Stephanie.

Cyborg put a breathing mask on Raven and checked for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

Not one beat. No pulse. She wasn't even breathing.

"C'mon, Rae, stay with me." Cyborg murmured, pumping Raven's chest. He did this for several minutes until he finally stopped, panting. Cyborg looked on the monitor, but all it showed were perfectly straight lines. Tears threatened to break free from Cyborg's human eye, and they did.

Suddenly, small, quiet beeps sounded from the machine beside the bed. Cyborg looked up, surprised. Robin and Starfire also looked up, their reactions full of surprise.

Raven was alive.

"Her heart..." Cyborg murmured. "Her heartbeat. It's beatin'!" Cyborg smiled. He quickly continued to work on Raven.

Soon, Beast Boy was awake and so was Stephanie. Once they saw how badly broken Raven was, they offered to stay with her.

Stephanie's right arm was broken, along with a few minor bones in her hands. Beast Boy was covered in deep gashes and scars, but no broken bones whatsoever.

Sadly, Raven was covered in many scars as well as broken bones. Since she was alive, her face started turning back to its original color.

Soft coughing came from Raven, and then it got harsh. Finally, her eyes shot open. Her breath came in gasps. Quickly, Raven sat up, looking around.

"W-where is he?" She asked, freaked out.

"Slade?" Cyborg wondered. Raven nodded.

"Not here." Robin answered. "He's gone now, Raven. What happened?"

Raven stayed quiet for many moments, and then finally she sighed softly. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Raven, if Slade-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Raven stared at Robin. The leader stared back for a heartbeat, and then nodded.

"I feel sore." Raven murmured as she lay back down.

"You're gonna feel a lot worse than sore for a while." Cyborg told her. "Ya got broken bones everywhere. It'll take a few months to properly heal."

"With my powers, it won't even take half the time." Raven told him. Cyborg nodded.

"Get some sleep, ok?" He whispered. "I'll make you some herbal tea for later."

"You know how to make it?" Raven asked, surprised.

"I know you, don't I?" Cyborg smiled. Raven smiled back, but only slightly. She flipped on her side, facing the window. Her eyes lowered guiltily.

'Truth is,' Raven thought. 'My powers can't heal me enough. And Slade did worse than break me. He shattered me. He did the same to me as Aaron did to Stephanie.' Raven swallowed back a sob, trying to act as if she were asleep. 'He raped me...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole "slade raped raven" isn't canon anymore for me. I just wanted to make some angst.


	28. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate this one.

Raven and Robin were in Robin's room, sitting on his bed. Raven had come to him late at night to talk to him about a very personal issue. Robin understood and they both sat on the bed. Robin waited for Raven to speak.

"Remember that time Beast Boy, Stephanie, and I were kidnapped and trapped in orange things by Slade?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"You were pretty shaken up." Robin commented.

"I still am." Raven admitted, glancing away. "But, Robin? I-I'm scared."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Remember when Steph was on her tour?" Raven asked, looking up to the ceiling. "She was so happy to be doing what she loved. Until Aaron raped her."

"What's that got to do with you?" Robin asked. "He went after Stephanie, not you."

"It's not about him." Raven whispered. "But he is worth mentioning right now because of this situation. Robin, when Slade took us, he knocked Beast Boy and Stephanie out quickly. He hurt me in numerous ways. But the one thing he did that shattered me the most..." Raven trailed off as she realized that tears sprang out of her eyes and ran down her face.

"Raven..." Robin too trailed off, putting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened as he realized that Raven was trembling. Raven looked at the ground, and then up at Robin, her eyes desperate.

"He raped me." Raven whispered, shaking. She stood with Robin. "H-he raped me like Aaron raped Stephanie. I was awake. I felt it. I saw it. It was like a nightmare. I've barely been getting any sleep. I haven't had anything to eat in days. And I'm scared Slade'll get me again. I can't do this anymore, Robin." Raven stared at him. Her legs seemed to give out on her, for she started to fall, but Robin caught her.

"Easy, sit down." He ordered, sitting carefully with Raven in his arms. Once both Titans were sitting back on the bed, Robin asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared." Raven choked out, holding Robin. "Hell, I still am. I'm afraid that if I let my guard down for even a minute, I'll be back in the hands of Slade."

"No you won't."

Raven and Robin looked up at Robin's door in surprise. Stephanie was standing there with the door wide open.

"He won't hurt her." Stephanie said, walking towards them as the door slid shut.

"Y-you heard me?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sorry." Stephanie murmured. "It's not hard to realize that you're upset. You didn't forget about our weird power bond thing, did you?" Stephanie asked. Raven shook her head.

"Don't tell anyone else." Raven ordered Stephanie and Robin. "I don't want them to know. Not yet."

"This is a big secret that you're telling us to keep, Raven." Robin murmured, holding her. "You sure about this?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be sure about anything again." Raven mumbled.

"Stephanie, you and I will watch over Raven constantly to make sure she doesn't get hurt again." Robin told her. Stephanie nodded.

"Thank you." Raven whispered, closing her eyes. Instantly, she fell asleep in Robin's arms.

"She needs it." Stephanie murmured, looking sympathetically at Raven. Robin nodded in agreement.

"She won't sleep when she's alone in her own room." Robin said. "I know her, and I know that she'll be too afraid to sleep by herself."

"What are you suggesting?" Stephanie asked.

"Either go in Raven's room with her and sleep with her, or I can carry her to your room so you two can sleep." Robin answered.

"W-what about Beast Boy?" Stephanie asked. "He's Raven's boyfriend, right?"

"But Raven needs a girl to protect her right now. And Starfire doesn't understand these types of things. Trust me on this one." Robin said. Stephanie nodded.

"I'll carry her." Stephanie offered. Robin hesitated for the slightest second, and nodded. Stephanie walked over to them and slowly and carefully picked Raven up bridal style. Robin stared as Stephanie walked away.

"It's alright," Stephanie called back, careful not to wake Raven. "She'll be just fine."

'I hope so.' Robin thought before sliding under his covers and finally falling asleep.

 

 


	29. Hell's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok I also hate this one.

Raven's eyes widened as she gasped out, "Slade!"

"Raven?" Starfire's voice came from the kitchen. Raven looked around, sweating and shaking. She was on the sofa. The moon shown through the large window. The stars glistened in sync with the moon, leaving a silvery gray Raven sitting there, freaked out. Starfire quickly went over to her.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked, sitting next to Raven.

"N-no..." Raven whispered, shaking uncontrollably.

"I will be back." Starfire told her, and then flew off before Raven could say anything. Raven was still wide-eyed and gasping by the time Starfire came back. This time, she had Robin.

"Raven?" Robin asked. "What's wrong?"

"P-please..." Raven trailed off. Robin quickly went over to her as well as Starfire. Starfire grabbed Raven's hands and held them while Robin put one hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I-I..." Raven once again trailed off as tears flooded down her face. Starfire pulled Raven into a somewhat comforting hold. Robin sat beside Raven.

"I don't know what to do..." Raven murmured.

"About what?" Robin asked.

"Slade."

"What about him?"

"That day he took us. Me, Stephanie, Beast Boy. He-he did the same to me as did Aaron to Stephanie." Raven whispered, trembling and stuttering. Starfire held her tighter.

"H-he-he raped me." Raven said, barely audible. Robin's eyes widened and so did Starfire's.

"What?" Robin gasped in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm scared." Raven told him, shutting her eyes. Gasping, she instantly opened them back up. They went wide.

"Every time I try to sleep or even close my eyes, I see Slade on top of me." Raven choked out. Starfire and Robin realized Raven was sobbing out her fear.

"I never heard a word from Beast Boy or Stephanie." Robin commented. "Did you-"

"Slade h-hurt them. He pushed them to their limits." Raven said. "They were... Un-unconscious by the time he took me and..." She trailed off, pushing herself into Starfire's arms.

"Please, friend, you must calm down." Starfire murmured.

"How?" Raven asked, flinging her head out of Starfire's hold, her eyes wide with tears. "How the hell can I ever calm down? Even Trigon wasn't as bad when he kept me in Hell. Goes to show how terrible rape is."

"Why haven't you told the others?" Robin asked. "I thought you and Stephanie... Had a thing."

"So she likes me in that way. I don't care. Stephanie and I have a power bond together, Robin. It's not the same as ours." Raven said. "But I don't want to be teased as the 'raped girl' in the team."

"Raven, we are your friends." Starfire murmured. "We would never tease you for anything."

Raven stayed quiet, and then blinked at Starfire. "Will you... Will you two stay with me?" Raven asked, whispering. "I-I'm scared Slade..."

"He won't get you again. I promise." Robin told her. He and Starfire held Raven comfortingly until all three of them fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	30. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck me dammit  
> what even was this

Raven's wall had completely been demolished. A large hole from where her windows were was there. Raven stared, wide-eyed. She was holding herself up with her hands and knees on her bed. Stephanie was almost on top of her, holding onto Raven tightly.

Suddenly, Slade jumped through the hole and into Raven's room. Stephanie quickly went in front of Raven defensively.

"Leave her alone." Stephanie said, shielding Raven while holding her. Slade narrowed his eye.

Behind her, Stephanie could feel Raven holding onto Stephanie's back for dear life. She was trembling and shaking, and Stephanie knew she couldn't control it.

Raven's door suddenly opened quickly and revealed Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy standing in defensive poses.

"Don't even try it." Robin told Slade, angry. Slade stared at all of the Titans for a moment, and then, swiftly, lunged after Raven. Stephanie tried pulling Raven the other way, but Slade got to her first, pinning Raven down on the floor.

Raven's eyes were wide with horror and fear as she gasped for breath.

"Ready for a round two?" Slade whispered in Raven's ear. Raven's eyes were slits now as she lay there, terrified.

Slade put his hands around Raven, chocking her. Raven didn't even react to that.

"Get off of her!" Stephanie shouted, shooting power at Slade. Thankfully, it knocked him off. The rest of the team formed a tight circle around Raven and prepared to attack. Slade realized he was outnumbered and couldn't win this battle.

"Until next time, Titans." Slade rumbled, jumping out the window.

Robin went over to the window to check if Slade was really gone. Thankfully, he was.

Stephanie started helping Raven sit back on the bed. Raven's eyes were still wide.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "Why did you not do the fighting back?"

Raven looked around at the questioning faces. Only Robin and Stephanie knew why, so they weren't surprised.

"I-I don't-"

"If you don't wanna talk about it, Rae, too bad." Cyborg said. "Look, I'm sorry, but you've been tellin’ us that same thing for weeks. What's wrong?"

Raven looked at them again, hopeless. "R-remember that day Slade kidnapped me? And Beast Boy and Stephanie?" Everyone nodded.

"He was able to knock out Steph and Beast Boy, but before he knocked me out, he... He..." Raven trailed off, staring at the ground. Tears fell from her eyes, making the Titans worry.

"He raped me." Raven rasped out.

"What?" Beast Boy gasped in shock, his voice a high pitched squeak.

"It hurt!" Raven exclaimed, flinging her head up. "I was scared to tell you guys. At first I told Robin, but then Stephanie found out from our... Power bond." Raven explained. "I just got scared. I'm sorry."

The Titans glanced at each other for many moments, before Stephanie sat next to Raven and held her hand.

"You don't have to be sorry," Stephanie murmured. "Slade just needs to get his ass kicked."

"And I'm gonna kick him in his so-called manly area." Beast Boy commented.

"We'll take him down." Cyborg promised.

"But we need to help you first." Robin said.

"Please, friend, let us check you to make sure you are unharmed." Starfire smiled.

"It's alright, Raven." Stephanie whispered, squeezing Raven's hand. "No matter what, we will always be here for you. It doesn't matter what happens in life, because by the time the day is over, we'll all be gathered together." Stephanie smiled at Raven, tears forming in her eyes. Raven stared at Stephanie, and then gave a heartwarming smile. She hugged Stephanie.

"Thank you." Raven whispered. She let go of Stephanie and the rest of the team went over and hugged her. Raven, for once, didn't mind this. Instead, she laughed playfully as they all fell back on Raven's bed.  


 


	31. Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets stabbed.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie smiled as she walked into the common room. The whole team was sitting and watching a movie when Stephanie walked in. She wasn't interested in the movie they were watching, so that's why she didn't want to come out.

"Hey Steph." Cyborg turned his head and smiled softly. Raven also turned her head, but said nothing.

"So, how's the movie goi-" Stephanie stopped as her eyes widened and her smile disappeared completely. Blood trickled from her mouth. The Titans' eyes widened as the movie paused. They stood in shock at Stephanie's stare. Stephanie fell on her knees and behind her revealed Slade. Raven's eyes widened even more as she took a few steps backwards.

Quickly, Cyborg ran to Stephanie's side while Robin went for Slade. But when Robin shoved his staff into Slade, the evil man faded away.

"He was a hologram." Raven said.

"Stephanie's stabbed!" Cyborg told the team. Stephanie had fallen on her side until Cyborg got there and pulled her into his lap and arms.

"It's a huge knife," Cyborg reported.

"C-Cyb-borg..." Stephanie choked out.

"Don't talk." Cyborg ordered.

"No, let her talk." Raven said. "That knife is shoved where her heart is, Cyborg. As long as she's conscious we can make sure she's alive. She slips into unconsciousness and we can't be too sure."

"S-she ha-has a p-po-point." Stephanie said.

Cyborg stared into Stephanie's eyes for a moment before looking up at Raven. "Come here."

Raven went over to Cyborg and Stephanie and bent down, facing them. The rest of the team stood in silence, watching.

"Rae, try getting the knife out of her back." Cyborg ordered. Raven nodded and carefully grabbed the knife. Suddenly she froze, her eyes wide and staring at the door ahead of her.

Images flashed in her head of Stephanie dying painfully if she took the knife out. Stephanie was laying on the floor, bleeding out her life. Not even Raven could help her.

Instantly after seeing all those terrifying images, Raven pulled her hand away from the knife, gasping as she leaned against the back of the sofa. She held her wrist and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Raven?" Starfire went by her side.

"I-I can't..." Raven stuttered. "We take that knife out and she dies." Raven told the team. By now the rest of the team gathered by Raven's side.

"Cyborg!" Raven yelled as Cyborg reached for the knife and began to pull it out. Raven stopped his hand with her powers and forced his hand to move away from the weapon.

"Don't touch the knife. You'll kill her." Raven said, quickly explaining why she freaked out. Cyborg stared, horrified.

Stephanie started gasping for air and choking on it at the same time.

"Can't... B-breathe..." Stephanie gasped.

An idea suddenly popped into Raven's head. "Cyborg, lay Stephanie down on her stomach."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Raven ordered him before he protested further. Cyborg did as Raven said.

"R-Ra-Raven..." Stephanie murmured, gasping for air.

Raven looked at the Titans and then at Stephanie before closing her eyes and whispering, "I'm sorry." With that, her hand flashed to the knife and she yanked it out.

"Raven! I thought you said-" Robin tried yelling, but got cut off by Raven.

"I know, Robin!" She snapped, not taking her eyes off of Stephanie. "But if I hurry, this might work." She put one of her hands on the knife wound and applied pressure to it. With her other hand, she put it beside the wound and began chanting her usual mantra. A light, icy blue aura appeared around her hands as she began healing Stephanie's pain.

"Do you feel anything?" Raven asked. No response. "Stephanie?"

"I can't feel shit." Stephanie responded, but just barely. "I see stars..."

"Do not pass out." Raven ordered.

"Can't..." Stephanie tried saying something, but failed. Sweat dropped from Raven's face as anger pulsed at her, making her powers waver. She shot some of her power through Stephanie, making Stephanie gasp and widen her eyes.

"Need to keep you conscious." Raven said, barely speaking. She tried healing Stephanie more, but no power came out of her. She felt very confused as to why darkness was starting to blot out her vision.

"R-Rae...?" Stephanie mumbled, trying to see what was going on. But Raven barely heard her. She started falling sideways and landed in Beast Boy's arms.

"Raven?" Beast Boy yelled, but to Raven it seemed like a whisper. Raven tried looking up at him, but could barely see anything. Next thing she knows, she has cold water being splashed into her face and body. Some of her vision came back, but she still didn't feel conscious.

'Conscious...' Raven thought, remembering about Stephanie. 'I've been so busy trying to keep her conscious; I wasn't paying attention to myself.' She tried sitting up, but she felt pinned to the ground. Finally, darkness took over her vision, making her pass out.

 

 

Raven groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Confused as to why she wasn't in her room, she rubbed her head while sitting up. She was surprised to see Starfire and Beast Boy sitting on either side of her.

"Guys...?" Raven asked, confused.

"You passed out, Rae," Beast Boy said. "You feeling ok?"

"I did...?" Raven asked, looking at the ground. Suddenly her eyes widened a bit. "I passed out because I was healing Stephanie. But... Why?"

Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other. "Stephanie got hurt." Beast Boy explained. Raven's eyes widened completely.

"I remember now. Where is she?" Raven asked. "And where's Robin and Cyborg?"

"They took Stephanie to the hospital," Starfire told her.

"I-is she ok?" Raven asked.

"We do not know, friend. They have not come back nor said anything to us."

"Then we gotta go..." Raven mumbled, standing up. She tried walking but almost fell. Starfire quickly caught her.

"You are not going anywhere." Starfire said, helping her sit on the sofa. Beast Boy followed.

"But-"

"No." Starfire said sternly. Raven stared at her, and then felt her head hurt. Her vision became fuzzy and blurry. She groaned softly as her head fell onto Starfire's shoulder.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, holding her friend.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking at Raven with wide eyes. Raven glanced at him, and then shut her eyes. Before she knew it, everything left her.

 

 

A bright light entered Raven's eyes as she opened them slowly. She was surprised to find herself in the medical room with a breathing mask on.

"Starfire...?" Raven asked, glancing around the room. Starfire and Beast Boy were at her side at once.

"What happened?" Raven asked them.

"Your heart stopped." Beast Boy told her. "We lost you for a minute."

"How?"

"We... Do not know." Starfire answered.

"My emotions..." Raven realized, sitting up. "When I tried healing Stephanie, my emotions got crazy because I thought she was dying. That's why this all happened..."

Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other.

"Please... Tell me she's alright. Tell me Stephanie's alive." Raven begged.

"R-Raven...?" A weak, familiar voice sounded from the door. Wide-eyed, the three Titans looked only to see Cyborg and Robin. And Cyborg was holding Stephanie bridal style.

"Y-you're alive..." Raven whispered.

"Barely..." Stephanie mumbled.

"They did surgery on her. Tried to find out if anything was wrong." Cyborg explained. "Only thing she had to get done was adjusting her lung. And stitches. Many stitches. But you saved her, Rae. You fixed most of her."

Raven's eyes were wide. "B-but I-I-"

"Raven... You saved my life again. I don't know how to repay you. I never did. The first day we all met was... One of the best days of my life. You were and still are my idol, Raven. I never thought I would meet my idol, let alone be saved by her. Or even joining... The Titans. You have no idea how much... This life means to me. All the times you've saved me... All the times this team has saved me... I owe you a lot more than my life. I owe you everything in the world." Stephanie murmured weakly, her voice cracking at times.

"You don't owe us anything, Steph." Raven said. "You being alive and with us is what you repay us with. You being here means more to the team than you'll ever know." 'It means more to me than you'll ever know.' Raven thought.

Stephanie smiled slightly. It suddenly disappeared as her eyes slowly closed and her head dropped into Cyborg's arms.

"What-?" Robin cut himself off as no one else reacted.

"She's tired." Cyborg whispered. "She'll be fine, but she needs to sleep. Here would be a better place than her room." Everyone nodded, agreeing. Cyborg laid Stephanie on one of the beds and then went over to Raven.

"Do you have trouble breathin when I take this off?" Cyborg asked, removing the breathing mask. Raven breathed in and out for a few seconds before responding.

"No. I can breathe just fine."

"Good," Cyborg said. He put the breathing mask away. "Anything happens, call us. Scream, use telepathy, the communicator, anythin'. Ok?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded. The rest of the team left, leaving Raven and Stephanie alone.


	32. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets stabbed. Again.

"Kill me instead!" Stephanie shouted. The Titans were trapped from an electrocution bubble made by Slade. They were on the ground in pain when Stephanie burst into Slade's hideout. He was threatening to kill the Titans and watch Stephanie suffer. But Stephanie herself told him to kill her instead of her friends. She had nothing left if he destroyed the team.

"I would love to kill all of the Titans," Slade rumbled. "How about you join them?"

"Fuck you." Stephanie narrowed her eyes. Slade also narrowed his eye and went towards Stephanie, punching and kicking her.

Raven stared in horror as she realized what the scene reminded her of: the night Slade raped her. But as they continued to fight, Slade made no such move. However, Stephanie was covered in blood and gashes.

Stephanie swung her arm and hit Slade across the face, making his head turn slightly. He punched back and knocked Stephanie across the floor. She tried weakly to get up, groaning in pain. Slade sadly put his foot on her back to pin her down.

"Now for the real show." Slade laughed. Raven and Cyborg stared, frozen in horror. Slade took his staff and extended it, pointing it in the top middle of Stephanie's back, where her heart was. He shoved the staff in Stephanie's back, making her gasp in pain. She was frozen to her spot, choking on air. Her eyes were wide.

Surprisingly, Stephanie pushed herself up, grunting in total pain from the staff lodged in her back. Slade widened his eye in disbelief. Stephanie stood, faced him, and activated her powers.

"I told you that you could kill me, not them." Stephanie growled. "Let them go."

Slade narrowed his eye. He didn't let the team go. Stephanie started walking towards him, powers still activated. But she stumbled constantly. She finally groaned softly in pain and fell to the ground, still holding herself up with her hands and knees. She trembled as she tried holding herself up.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven's chant echoed in the room. Stephanie glanced over weakly and saw Raven's eyes become white as she floated in the air. Her face showed pain, anger, and sadness. A big, black and white raven appeared from behind the shock bubble and attacked Slade. She moved in sync with the raven as it rendered Slade unconscious over in a corner. The electrocution bubble faded away. The raven disappeared into Raven. Raven's eyes became normal again. The flames left them as she sighed and fell to the ground, closing her eyes. Starfire ran and picked her up bridal style. Raven was unconscious.

The rest of the Titans went to get Stephanie.

"R-Raven...!" Stephanie tried yelling, but couldn't.

"Steph, the staff isn't shoved in too far, but it looks like it punctured a lung." Cyborg reported.

"J-just help m-me." Stephanie gasped out, repeatedly glancing at Slade in the corner. "Pl-please..."

A sudden gasp for air could be heard by Starfire. Raven was awake.

"Star?" Raven asked, confused.

"You are alright?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"I'm alright. Using that ability took a toll on me, that's all." Raven said. Starfire nodded and carefully put Raven down.

Raven held her head with one hand and closed her eyes suddenly, stumbling into Starfire. The alien held onto Raven.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Stephanie..." Raven whispered, falling to the floor with Starfire.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"I can't..." Raven trailed off, opening her eyes partly and glancing around. "That thing I did to attack Slade took too much out of me already. The power bond I share with Stephanie is taking over me. Except it's my head. That's different..." Raven realized, opening her eyes completely. She carefully went over to Stephanie.

"Steph, do you feel any pain other than your back?" Raven asked. Stephanie was quiet. "Stephanie?"

"Yes." Stephanie said. The staff in her back suddenly fell and there was no hole in her.

"What?" Raven said. Stephanie sat up, feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I had to trick Slade into thinking he actually stabbed me. So I outlined that part of my back with a force field. He stabbed that, but it nearly went through. He's surprisingly strong." Stephanie added. "However, I let him beat me up like this. He just couldn't kill me. I also waited until I made sure Slade was completely unconscious before saying I'm ok."

The Titans were quiet for a long time, making Stephanie worry. Suddenly, Raven slapped Stephanie across the face.

"Why the hell did you not tell us through telepathy?" Raven asked, angry.

"I deserved that hit." Stephanie murmured. "And in case you hadn't noticed, my life was on the line, but I edged it back to safety. There was so much stress in my head... I couldn't focus. I still can't."

"That's why...." Raven realized, widening her eyes.

"Why what?" Stephanie asked.

"Our power bond. I feel your pain." Raven said. "I felt pain in your head instead of your back."

"That's why I spoke so clearly. Why I felt so strong. I did and still do feel weak from the scratches though." Stephanie added.

"Let's just get to the tower." Raven said. "I don't like being here." She barely whispered, glancing sideways. The Titans looked at her, and then nodded, understanding.

They went back to the tower to treat Stephanie, who got hugged by Cyborg.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Cyborg said, holding her in the med room.

"I'm sorry, Cy." Stephanie apologized. "I was just trying to save you guys. I love you though." She smiled.

"I love you too, babe." He smiled, kissing her.

**__ **

 


	33. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Beast Boy, and Stephanie get kidnapped.

Slade had knocked out Beast Boy and Stephanie, leaving only Raven. They were fighting harshly, trying to win. Raven panted as she faced Slade angrily. Blood poured from many scratches and gashes all over her body. Her head was bleeding heavily and blood trickled across her face and right eye, making her partly blind. Many bones were broken inside of her, including 7 ribs. Yet she still refused to back down.

"Look at you, Raven," Slade rumbled. "Hopeless. Defeated. Battered." He walked towards Raven and began punching and kicking her. Raven grunted with every punch and kick and went backwards each time.

"Worthless. Weak. Stupid!" Slade kept shouting insults at Raven until she was laying on the ground in pain. She held herself up barely with one hand while the other wrapped around her stomach. She was shaking and trembling.

Raven glanced over at Stephanie and Beast Boy, who lay unconscious in separate power draining bubbles. Finally, Slade kicked Raven hard in her chest. Raven's left eye widened as she felt and heard many bones shattering inside her. She lay on the ground, gasping, trying to breathe. She tried crawling away from Slade, but he picked her up bridal style. Anger pulled at Raven, giving her some energy. She violently kicked and punched Slade until Slade finally let her go. Raven fell to the floor.

Slade grabbed Raven's wrists and began pulling her towards a bubble to trap her. He threw her in an empty one, and then left for a moment. Raven stared, terrified. Slade came back with a sharp knife in his hands. He pulled Raven out of the bubble partly and began stabbing her.

Raven grunted, thrashing and screaming in pain with every impact. It was enough to bring Stephanie out of unconsciousness.

"Raven..." Stephanie murmured. Slade stopped stabbing Raven and began slowly walking over to the bubble that contained Stephanie.

"Hnng... Gnah!" Raven tried saying something, but blood poured from her mouth.

"NO!" A loud, deafening scream came from Stephanie before she went unconscious. Slade had whacked her with his staff. He walked back to Raven and stared at her. Raven barely looked up.

Her right eye was closed because of the blood that dropped from her head and covered it. Her left eye was half closed in pain and exhaustion. She was bleeding out and there was blood pouring from her nose and mouth. Raven's body was sprawled out and many bones were broken inside of her.

Slade finally gave Raven one last stab. Raven's eye widened. He stabbed her where her heart was. Pain and shock engulfed Raven as she choked on blood and air. Slade threw her into the bubble.

Raven landed on the side but slid down. Blood marked where she was. She tried to escape, to teleport or anything, but couldn't. The bubble made her powers unusable.

The bubble was bright orange-yellow and it was very small. Raven finally gave up trying to get out and just slid back down the bubble in defeat. Blood poured from almost everywhere, creating a pool of blood. Her mind became fuzzy and her vision was blurry. Darkness surrounded her. Raven's eye finally closed as she allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness.

 

 

Raven's eyes opened slightly as she groaned, surprised to see Robin holding onto her. He looked down in surprised.

"Raven?" He asked, but Raven could barely hear him. Her mind became fuzzy again and her eyes clouded. She tried moving but couldn't. Raven tried murmuring something, but all that came out was a gurgle from the blood in her throat. Some of the blood trickled from her mouth. She knew Robin wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. Raven's head fell sideways in Robin's arms as she sank back into unconsciousness.

 

 

Raven coughed harshly before widening her eyes and quickly sitting up. Pain instantly overwhelmed her, making her flinch. "Where is he?" She demanded, looking around, scared.

"Slade?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded.

"Not here." Robin stated. "He's gone now, Raven. What happened?"

Raven stared at him for many moments. "I-I don't want to talk about it." She finally answered.

"Raven, if Slade-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Raven said. "I feel sore." Raven murmured as she lay back down.

"You're gonna feel a lot worse than sore for a while." Cyborg told her. "Ya got broken bones everywhere. It'll take a few months to properly heal."

"With my powers, it won't even take half the time." Raven told him. Cyborg nodded.

"Get some sleep, ok?" He whispered. "I'll make you some herbal tea for later."

"You know how to make it?" Raven asked, surprised.

"I know you, don't I?" Cyborg smiled. Raven smiled back, but only slightly. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep.

 

 

 


	34. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade kills a couple Titans.

Raven groaned in pain as she blinked open her eyes. Looking around, she realized she was in Slade's lair, lying flat on the ground. Stephanie was across from her, unconscious. Raven widened her eyes.

Blood covered nearly every part of Stephanie, making her look as if someone dipped her in red paint. Raven tried getting up and walking over to her, but couldn't. She looked behind her and saw chains that connected from her wrists and feet to the wall. Stephanie had the same thing. Raven tried crawling to her, but the chains tightened around her wrists and feet, making her grunt in pain.

Stephanie's eyes barely opened. She looked up at Raven, her eyes dull and blank.

"R-Rae..." Stephanie whispered in a hoarse voice. Raven stared at her.

"Steph?" Raven asked.

"It all hurts..." Stephanie murmured, pushing herself up with her hands. She was trembling as blood dripped from her. "Slade.... H-he hurt me..."

"I know." Raven whispered. She reached over to the middle of them, holding her hand out. "Grab my hand."

Stephanie stared at Raven weakly, and then moved her shaking hand to Raven's. They held onto each other tightly.

"He's gonna kill you...." Stephanie mumbled. "H-he'll kill us. I'm scared, Raven. All I c-can remember is the night Aaron... The T-Titans don't know where we are. I don't know where we are. It's so dark..." She trailed off, falling onto her stomach.

"We're in a dark corner of Slade's hideout." Raven whispered, glancing around. "There's barely any light, but there's still some." She suddenly yelled in pain as a foot pinned her down on her back.

"Good morning, Titans." Slade rumbled. Stephanie and Raven's eyes widened. Raven glanced back at Slade in horror.

Slade had a knife.

He began stabbing Raven harshly, making the half demon scream in pain each time. Stephanie watched, helpless. She tried using her powers to help Raven, but she was too hurt.

"R-remember," Raven whispered, squeezing Stephanie's hand. "N-no matter wh-what hap-happens, I-I lo-love you..."

"I... Love you... Too..." Stephanie gasped out, her breath quickening. Slade stopped stabbing Raven, but began walking towards Stephanie.

By now, Raven was covered in blood like Stephanie. She choked on the blood rising in her throat and the air that she tried to breathe.

Slade began stabbing Stephanie, but she let out no screams of pain. Instead, she lay there, sobbing silently, as pain overwhelmed her and blood flowed freely from everywhere.

Eventually, Slade stopped torturing them and left, leaving the girls to bleed to death.

"I'm... Dizzy..." Stephanie gasped out.

Raven didn't respond.

"Rae?"

Still no answer.

Stephanie shook Raven's hand violently, finding sudden strength. The chains rattled in sync with the shaking.

"Raven?"

A soft groan came from Raven as she barely opened her eyes and looked up at Stephanie.

"Stay with me." Stephanie begged, her voice still hoarse.

"I can't..." Raven whispered, her voice also hoarse. "C-can't br-breathe..." Her head fell and her eyes closed. She sighed softly, and her whole body went limp.

Stephanie watched Raven as tears zoomed out of her eyes, clearing some blood from her face. She pulled Raven's cold hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"I... Love... You... Too..." Stephanie murmured. She held Raven's hand tightly. Finally, Stephanie sighed as her head lowered slowly, her eyes shutting forever.

Her body went limp.

\---12 hours later---

The Titans had received a message from Slade that morning, telling them that he had kidnapped Raven and Stephanie and had them trapped. The team went to Slade's hideout, ready to fight Slade, but he wasn't there. They searched for their teammates everywhere, until Robin went to a dark corner. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Raven and Stephanie covered in blood, unconscious, and holding hands. Robin called for the rest of the team to get over there, and they did. Cyborg checked for a pulse, heartbeat, anything.

"Nothing." He choked out. "T-they're dead..." He used his fingers on his right hand to move hair off of Stephanie's face, which was now pale and cold. Tears flew out of Cyborg's eye as he sat there, mourning his girlfriend.

Beast Boy sat beside Raven, staring at her pale face and sobbing uncontrollably. Robin had gone outside and began crying. Starfire followed him.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire whispered.

"S-Star..." Robin pushed his face into her arms and sobbed. Starfire held him, sobbing too. They sat down together and cried.

Raven and Stephanie were dead.

And Slade was still alive.

 


	35. Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT CANON  
> Lauren is my newest OC, but this was just a test on personality and character. This entire fanfiction isn't canon in any form.

Stephanie and Raven were in Raven's room, making out. Raven was sitting on her bed with Stephanie in her lap. Stephanie had her legs wrapped around Raven and her hands holding onto her back. Raven sat cross legged with her hands in Stephanie's hair.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Raven and Stephanie stopped kissing and faced the door, their eyes wide. They quickly got off of each other as Raven cleared her throat.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Is Stephanie in there?" A new voice asked. Raven didn't recall hearing this new voice before.

"Who are you?" Raven called, walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal a girl with blond hair and green eyes. She was as tall as Raven. They faced each other, shocked.

"Is Stephanie in there?" The girl asked again, peeking in.

"You aren't allowed in my room. I don't even know you!" Raven said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I just want to know if she's in there!" The girl fired back, angry.

"Look, you little-"

"Wait!" Stephanie called from in the room. Raven turned as Stephanie walked over. All the color from Stephanie's face faded away.

"N-no..." She mumbled, staring the new girl in the eyes. "You were... From... The tour... But you look just like-" Stephanie stopped herself, her eyes widening even more. "Lauren?!"

"Yep." Lauren smiled. "It's me."

"Oh. My." Stephanie whispered, touching Lauren's arms and face. Raven and Lauren stared, confused.

"It-it's really you!" Stephanie smiled, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes as she and Lauren hugged each other.

"Of course! What, you think I was dead?" Lauren asked, letting Stephanie go.

"Actually... Yeah." Stephanie murmured, her smile gone as she looked sideways. "Everyone I've grown close to died... Because of Eclipse..."

"That psycho shadow?" Lauren asked. Raven and Stephanie stared, surprised.

"How do you know about him?" Raven asked.

"I saw him." Lauren answered, looking down. "He killed Cora."

"S-she's dead...?" Stephanie asked, feeling dizzy. She started falling, but Raven caught her.

"Easy." She whispered, holding Stephanie bridal style. "How much do you know about Eclipse?" Raven asked Lauren.

"Barely anything. All I know is that he killed Cora and was mumbling something about killing Stephanie." Lauren answered.

"He nearly did. Twice." Stephanie responded. "The first time, he almost killed me. But he did kill Raven. Her heart stopped. Whatever shadow sword went through her, it stopped her heart and she died." Raven glanced down at the ground awkwardly while Stephanie looked up at Raven. "The second time, he almost killed me again, but didn't. Raven and I fired back at him and killed him."

"He's a shadow." Lauren stated. "You can't kill those."

"A shadow that took physical form and tried murdering us." Raven said, impatient.

"Then how'd you 'kill him'?" Lauren asked.

"Shadows can't exist without light." Stephanie answered. "The first time we fought him, it was raining, but the moon still gave light. Last time, the sun was out. Raven used her powers to literally block out the sun." She finished.

"And I'm an alien." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of the tower." Raven growled at Lauren, her eyes narrowing again. She began walking towards the medical room to see if Stephanie was ok, but Lauren followed.

"You do realize I know you're there, right?" Raven asked, still facing forward. Lauren gaped.

"How?" She asked.

"Empath." Raven answered simply. She went into the medical room and locked the door. She laid Stephanie down on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Lauren..." Stephanie whispered, looking around. "She... She went to my high school, before I joined the Titans. I... I had a crush on her." Raven's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded for Stephanie to continue.

"It wasn't until 8th grade when I developed a crush on Lauren. I tried telling myself that I was imagining things, but then I realized that I would do anything to be with her. The one thing I never did was tell her I loved her. I was scared she'd reject me. Plus, she seemed like the only not-gay person at school. Not to mention one of the most popular. Everyone at school bullied me, except for Lauren. She always felt bad about what happened, but was always shy when it came to me. I had some hope that she liked me until she got a boyfriend. My crush was, well, crushed. That didn't help anything. When I ran away from everything and ended up in Kole's place, I forgot about Lauren because I wanted to forget about my old life. I didn't think it was really her when I first saw her at the tour because I thought she would've been dead from Eclipse... And she looks totally different..." Stephanie explained.

"That explains a lot of it." Raven murmured. "Get some sleep. I'll stay and check on you just in case anything happens. I'll tell Lauren to leave." Raven stood and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, Raven?" Stephanie asked. Raven turned her head. "Tell... Tell Lauren to leave, but can you stay with me?" Raven smiled slightly.

"Sure." She nodded, and walked out the door. Minutes later, she came back and got into the bed with Stephanie, snuggling her and holding her tight before they both fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them, Beast Boy had transformed into a cat and snuggled up with them too.

 

 


	36. Abortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when I made this, I had no idea how abortions worked exactly.  
> Also, a tiny sperm is not a human being. If you're not okay with people getting abortions but you're okay with literal LIVING children dying daily and doing nothing about it: you are a fucking jackass.

Stephanie had slowly walked into the common room in the tower. She had been freaking out for two full days, and Raven knew it. Although Raven never pushed Stephanie into telling her what was wrong, she still stayed by her a lot.

The day seemed normal. Beast Boy and Robin were competing in a video game with Cyborg routing them on. Raven and Starfire were talking in the corner across from the kitchen. When Stephanie walked in, only Raven and Starfire looked over.

"Steph?" Raven asked. Stephanie barely glanced at her, but Raven's concern rose higher. She walked to Stephanie, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"What's going on with you?" Raven asked, whispering. Her hand was on Stephanie's shoulder.

"I-Raven, please," Stephanie murmured. "You've known something was wrong for the past two days. You've tried to help. But I... It's-it's the wrong time right now." Stephanie explained. Raven looked at her closer.

"Somethings wrong with your stomach..." Raven trailed off, keeping her voice low. Stephanie looked up at Raven, horrified.

"Stephanie?" Raven mumbled, staring at her with wide, concerned eyes.

"Raven," Stephanie said, taking Raven's hand off her shoulder and holding it with both hands. "I just want to speak to Cyborg right now, alright? I... I'll tell you tonight."

Raven stared at her for a moment longer, and then nodded. Stephanie gave her a grateful smile. She walked over to where Cyborg was standing behind the sofa.

"Hey, Cy?" Stephanie said, coming up to him. "C-can we talk?"

Cyborg nodded and followed Stephanie out in the hallway and in to Stephanie's room. Once they settled down on the small sofa in there, Stephanie faced him.

"C-Cyborg... I'm scared..." Stephanie told him, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong, babe?" Cyborg asked.

"Remember that night?" Stephanie asked. "When we had..."

"Yeah." Cyborg nodded.

"My stomach felt weird so I went to a doctor in town to check it out. Cyborg... I'm pregnant." Stephanie told him. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"I...I'm gonna be a father...?" Cyborg asked.

"If you want that." Stephanie said.

"Of course I do." Cyborg smiled, holding Stephanie's hands. "But why did you seem so upset?"

"Because I'm scared of what this'll do to me. Too much emotion can make my powers bizarre. Sorta like Raven."

"We will get through this together." Cyborg promised, his hands on Stephanie's shoulders. "You're gonna be a loving, beautiful mother and I will be the protective, strong father. And we will take care of our sweet child together when the time comes. And the rest of the team will support you." He finished, smiling. Faint tears were in his human eye.

"There has never been any boy or man who has been sweeter than you." Stephanie smiled.

"C'mon, let's surprise the team." Cyborg said, getting up. Stephanie hesitated, but followed.

 

 

Once Cyborg and Stephanie got back into the common room, everyone turned and looked at them. Cyborg's smile was huge while Stephanie's was nervous but strong.

"Guys, Stephanie and I have some news to break," Cyborg said, looking at Stephanie. He grabbed her hand and held it lovingly as Stephanie's smile grew wider.

"I'm pregnant." Stephanie announced. Robin and Beast Boy smiled and congratulated them while Raven smiled and walked up to them.

"I knew you were hiding something from us." Raven said to Stephanie. "Nonetheless, congratulations to you two." She nodded to the couple and flew back to Starfire, who looked confused. Raven began explaining, and when she finished, Starfire went over and hugged Cyborg and Stephanie extremely tight. Stephanie was smiling at her as she flew back towards Raven, but suddenly a sharp pain went through her. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her stomach, groaning, as she fell to the floor.

"Steph!" Cyborg yelled.

"S-something's wrong." Stephanie gasped out.

"Hang on." Raven said, running to Stephanie and going on the floor. She closed her eyes and put one hand on Stephanie's stomach and the other on her head. Her eyes flung open wide as she gasped, pulling her hands away. When she stood up, she was shaking so much that Starfire had to hold onto her.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now!" Raven told the team. They all nodded as Cyborg picked up Stephanie bridal style and began running.

"Cyborg, I can teleport us all there, but I need to do it now. The power bond Stephanie and I share... It'll basically take over me too. Get back over here before it does!" Raven yelled. Cyborg ran back.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as they teleported outside of the hospital. Once she deactivated her powers, Raven sighed and fell into Starfire's arms in pain.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just go with Cyborg and Stephanie. I'll be fine." Raven insisted.

"Let Starfire stay with you." Robin said. Before Raven could object, they all ran inside.

Stephanie was shaking and panting by the time the team got to the emergency room. The doctors had Stephanie lay on a gurney so they could go into the X-ray room. The Titans were ordered to stay in the waiting room, where Raven and Starfire were waiting for them.

Raven was trying to catch breath as sweat dropped from her face. She wasn't in good condition.

"There was something else wrong with Stephanie..." Raven murmured. "Something she never told me. I already knew she was pregnant. What I don't know is what the hell happened earlier." She grunted in pain. "But it hurts."

"Raven, can you tell us what pain she's feeling now?" Robin asked. Raven glanced at him before focusing.

"Her stomach has a lot of pain. It's the main focus," Raven began. "Her head's clouded. Probably because of learning she was pregnant and now... This. But there's something else that's..." Raven trailed off, her hand gripping her chest. "It hurts..." She moaned.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do we need to get the doctor?" Starfire asked.

"N-no. It's Stephanie's pain. There's nothing wrong with me." Raven said quickly.

"Then what do we do?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

" _You_ don't do anything. _I_ do." Raven answered. "I'm the one who shares this crazy ass power bond with Stephanie. I'm the one who has to control it. So let me." She began floating as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Raven began chanting her usual mantra, but pain sliced through somehow each time.

'Just calm down. This isn't your pain. It's Stephanie's pain. She'll be fine.' Raven told herself.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes widened as she grunted, falling into Cyborg's arms.

"I can't breathe..." Raven trailed off, her arms flailing everywhere for help. "Cyborg..." Raven rasped. Her vision started to blur. She groaned as everything left her. The last thing she remembered was Cyborg screaming, "Help her!"

 

 

Raven barely opened her eyes only to see her friends-but not Stephanie- crowded around her. She was lying on a hospital bed inside a small room. She gasped, her eyes wide, as she pushed herself up and scooted backwards.

"Calm down, ok? It's just us. Easy." Robin told her, his hand on her shoulder. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your heart stopped." Cyborg said.

"Again." Beast Boy added.

"Why the hell does this keep...?” Raven trailed off as she realized. "It's Stephanie... Her heart must've stopped. It's the only way mine can stop when I feel her pain. What the hell happened to her?" Raven asked.

"I did somethin y'all will hate..." Cyborg lowered his head. "I...I tried findin’ out what happened by forcing my way where she was; in a small room, like this one. A lot of doctors and nurses were surroundin’ her around the bed. One of them saw me and ordered me to get out. I could barely hear him because of what I was seeing. Rae, there was this monitor to keep track of your heartbeat, pulse, all that. It... It showed a straight line and made a definin’ beeping sound. I... I just..." Cyborg trailed off. He walked out of the room, and to the Titans' surprise, they heard him sobbing.

"Wait..." Raven murmured. "If my heart stopped because hers stopped, and I'm alive right now... Then Stephanie has to be alive!" She said.

"Cyborg did go find Stephanie when the doctors were trying to revive you." Robin mumbled. "It could be possible that Stephanie's heart began beating and that's what helped you."

"I need to- huh?" Raven glanced behind her and saw that many cords and machines were hooked up and hooked on her. Confused, she looked at the Titans.

"Raven, your heart stopped." Robin stated. "That's serious. The doctors hooked you up to all these machines to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Raven growled as she began taking the things off of her. The machine that kept track of her heartbeat began showing a straight line and a loud beep. Raven stood, but almost fell until Starfire caught her.

"Come on." Raven groaned. “I can’t fucking stand either?"

"Let's just find Stephanie." Robin said. They walked out and saw Cyborg standing next to the door, still crying.

"Cyborg, there's a chance that Stephanie may be alive." Raven told him. Starfire had put Raven's arm around her neck for support.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked dully.

"I'm proof." Raven responded. "But we gotta go find her. Cyborg, you know where she's at, right?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Cyborg said, sniffing. Robin and Cyborg walked side by side with Starfire and Raven behind them. Beast Boy was in the back.

When they got to the right room and opened the door, they were surprised to find only one doctor in there, looking at his clipboard.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asked, looking up.

"Friends. We live together." Cyborg answered.

"What's wrong with her?" The doctor pointed to Raven, who was limping to try and walk, not to mention the help from Starfire.

"You wouldn't understand." Raven answered.

"Is it because I'm a guy?" The doctor asked.

"No, you seriously would not believe me if I told you." Raven said.

"I live in a city with six super-powered people who also fight more super-powered villains. I'm pretty sure I'll believe you." The doctor crossed his arms. Raven sighed.

"Stephanie and I share a power bond. My heart stopped earlier, meaning hers did too." Raven explained. "We feel each other's pain. Highly."

"Oh, I see." The doctor murmured, nodding. "That's why we had two patients with a stopped heart at the same time. Anyway, since you're alright, Miss Adalina's alright too."

"She is?" Cyborg asked. The doctor nodded.

"She should be waking up soon. If you'd like to stay, you're more than welcome to." The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving the team alone.

The team waited in the room. Cyborg sat on a chair beside Stephanie's bed. Robin and Starfire stood in a corner together. Raven sat in a chair in the opposite corner with Beast Boy holding onto her shoulders from behind her.

Raven suddenly grunted slightly, closing her eyes and putting her fingers from one hand on her head.

"Ugh... What's..." Raven mumbled, opening her eyes again. She suddenly pushed herself into the chair and looked wildly across the room.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Everything's moving..." Raven whispered, shutting her eyes tight. "I can't focus..."

"Friend Raven," Starfire's voice sounded from in front of Raven. Raven opened her eyes again, staring at Starfire in utter confusion. The room was spinning, but Starfire was completely normal.

"Star..." Raven trailed off. Starfire grabbed Raven's wrists and held them tightly, moving closer to Raven's face.

"Look at me. Not the room." Starfire ordered her.

"Ugh..." Raven grunted as she shook her head. She stared at Starfire right after, and noticed nothing was spinning. Raven glanced around the room and realized that everything was normal again.

"Stephanie." Raven realized, her eyes widening. "This had to have some connection with Stephanie. But... How?"

A suddenly groan could be heard from the bed. Everyone turned and saw Stephanie moving. Finally, her eyes opened, but just barely.

"Guys..." Stephanie rasped, speaking for the first time since she announced that she was pregnant.

"Steph!" Cyborg gasped. He had been holding Stephanie's hand tightly. "You're alive!"

"I don't like giving up easily." Stephanie said, smiling weakly. "And I don't like to hurt my friends either."

"You didn't hurt us." Raven said, limping over. Starfire had put Raven's hand over her neck to give her support. "Well, not them anyway. Steph, what happened that you never told me about?" She asked.

"I told you I was pregnant." Stephanie answered, her voice cracking.

"I already knew. I was asking what was wrong earlier because there was something else. What the hell happened?" Raven asked again.

Stephanie hesitated, and then sighed.

"Being pregnant is... It'll change us. It'll change me. But it has already changed me in ways you may understand..." She murmured. "I'm dying. My body can't handle pregnancy right now. Probably not ever. So when I have this child, I... I'll die. But if you don't want me to die, I have to sacrifice the baby." Stephanie explained, tears dripping down her face. "It only gets worse every day. Doctors said that the day I have the kid is the day I die. They said that I'll be in too much pain already to... To suffer through birthing... I don't... Want to give up this baby, but I want to save myself too."

"Stephanie..." Raven whispered, her eyes wide. "I can use my healing powers to help you get through this. The-the team can... Can use the, uh-"

"No." Stephanie stated. "I don't want you hurting yourselves for me. It's either I stay alive or the baby does. But how the hell can I last another nine damn months? I mean, look at me: my heart stopped just hours ago!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I don't want to make a decision. I want you guys to. Me or the baby. If you want the baby, I'll try and keep myself alive until that day comes. But after that I'm done trying. If you want me, I need to get an... An abortion." Stephanie's head lowered in sadness. Cyborg looked devastated.

"Steph... Why us?" Cyborg asked her.

"Because I don't want to destroy an innocent life!" Stephanie's head flung up as tears flew out of her eyes. "I-I can't bear the thought of killing the living thing inside of me just to keep myself living. I already lost enough. I'll be fine with meeting my family again in heaven." Stephanie said.

"Don't talk like that." Raven told her. "We'll figure something out, but don't you dare say you're gonna die."

"Guys... I can't go home." Stephanie murmured. "The doctors said to prevent anything bad from happening I need to stay here 24 seven. I-I'm not coming back home with you guys. I'm sorry."

"Steph..." Cyborg whispered, tears coming out of his human eye. "I don't want to lose you, but this is gonna be our child together... I just..." He sighed and fell silent for a long while. "I want you." He finally whispered, his voice cracked. "Maybe we can try for a baby another time?" He suggested.

"Listen to what you're saying, Cy," Stephanie murmured. "You're choosing me over being a father." Cyborg nodded.

"You said we can make a decision, and I believe we have made one." Cyborg told her, standing up. Stephanie looked up at him.

"Someone get a doctor..." Stephanie gasped out, her head slowly falling back. Raven suddenly grunted and began falling to the floor.

"How the hell do we stop this power bond?" Robin asked her. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out of the room to find a doctor.

"You don't, idiot!" Raven hissed at him. "But the farther I am from Stephanie, the less pain it'll inflict on me." Starfire nodded at Robin and picked Raven up bridal style. Before anything else could be said, Starfire flew Raven to the tower. Once they were there, they both sat on the sofa in the common room, side by side.

"You are alright?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I will be." Raven answered calmly. "I hardly feel any pain from Stephanie, which means I won't be hurting. But I want to know what happened." Raven glanced at Starfire. "Can you ask Robin what's happening?" She asked. Starfire nodded, getting her communicator out. She called Robin and he picked up instantly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What happened?" Raven asked him, scooting closer to Starfire.

"Her blood pressure lowered and she went unconscious. Doctors kicked us out." Robin explained. "They say she'll be ok, but they aren't sure about the baby."

Raven's head lowered a bit.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg was right. We can't lose Stephanie." Raven murmured, shaking. "But it is her kid. She decides..."

"I'm trying to get Cyborg and Beast Boy to go home," Robin spoke. "But only Beast Boy wants to. He says hospitals make him feel sick. Can't blame him either, after what he's been through." Robin explained.

"Yeah." Raven agreed. "Ok."

 

 

A while later, Beast Boy walked into the common room, holding his stomach in pain. Starfire and Raven were still on the sofa.

"Beast Boy?" Raven turned her head around and widened her eyes when she saw him in his condition. He quickly went over to Raven and sat beside her, sinking into the sofa and groaning in pain.

"Here." Raven said, putting her hands on his stomach. She began healing it. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, confused, and then sighed in relief as the pain lifted.

But Raven looked terrible. Her face was paler than usual and her voice cracked every time she spoke. She was sweating badly and she trembled every second.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Look, you're sweating and shaking way too much. Take a breath."

"I can't, Beast Boy!" Raven told him.

"Why?"

"Stephanie is dying. Cyborg is refusing to come home and Azar knows what else." Raven sighed in defeat. "I just want her to be ok." She barely whispered.

"She has to be."

The three Titans turned to see Cyborg standing in the doorway with Robin. Stephanie wasn't there.

"Cy?" Beast Boy asked in concern. Cyborg looked at him blankly and then went to sit beside him on the sofa. Robin went to sit by Starfire.

Raven glanced at the team. 'Just like before. All those years ago, before Stephanie even entered our lives. And now...' Her thoughts trailed off as her head and eyes lowered in sadness.

Suddenly, Raven flung her head up, gasping. She wrapped her hands around her stomach, falling back into the sofa. The Titans looked her way in shock.

"Raven?" Robin asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"Something's wrong with Stephanie..." Raven groaned.

"What are you feeling now?" Robin whispered.

"Again, her stomach is the main concern. But it's..." She trailed off, thinking. Her eyes widened. "It's something bad. Y-" She cut herself off, shutting her eyes in pain. She grunted, throwing her head back.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"It's... Getting worse..." Raven rasped.

"Starfire can get you away-"

"No." Raven denied. "I have to deal with this. I've had to for the past 9 years. I can't start running now."

She sat there for a while as the others stared, helpless. Raven looked up at Robin, gasping from the pain.

"Get... To Stephanie." She rasped out. "Cyborg, you and the others, get to her."

"Cyborg and I will go. Beast Boy and Starfire are staying with you." Robin stated, running out with Cyborg. Raven had nodded and then fell sideways into Starfire's arms.

"It is alright, friend," Starfire whispered. "You will be fine."

"It's not me that I'm worried about." Raven whispered. "Look, the pain is slowly edging away, and I feel fine. Maybe we can go check up on Steph?" She tried standing, but wobbled and almost instantly fell. Starfire caught her quickly.

"Only if you have Star's support." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. Raven sighed.

"Fine. Let's just go." They nodded. Once they were on the roof, Beast Boy turned into a bird and began flying towards the hospital. Starfire had put Raven's arm around her neck, supporting her. Raven had to practically hang on to Starfire so she wouldn't fall, but she still was able to fly a bit.

Finally, they arrived once again at the hospital, where they went straight to Stephanie's room. Cyborg and Robin were waiting outside the door. The door was shut.

"What's going on in there?" Raven asked.

"We don't know." Cyborg murmured. "The doctors shut the door in our faces when we asked."

Raven closed her eyes and began focusing. Her soul-self left her and went into the room.

Stephanie was alive, but unconscious. She looked horrible. A breathing mask was on her face, and she was drenched in sweat. Her hair was sprawled everywhere, but still in a ponytail. The doctors were only checking on her, so at the moment, nothing was wrong.

Raven's soul-self came back to her, making her grunt and open her eyes. The Titans were staring at her, wanting answers.

"I used my soul-self to see what was going on." Raven rasped. "She's alive, but unconscious. They're only checking on her. She'll be alright." Cyborg sighed with relief. The door suddenly opened.

"Oh!" The doctor looked at the team, surprised. "I guess you're friends of Stephanie?" The Titans nodded. "Alright, well, here it says that... 'Stephanie is in grave condition and has numbered days.' I'm... Very sorry." The doctor said, his eyes lowering. Cyborg walked away to sit in an empty corner and cry silently.

"Listen, can we talk in private?" Raven asked the doctor.

"Uh, sure." The doctor nodded. Raven glanced at Starfire.

"You can let go of me. I'm alright." Raven assured her. Starfire still didn't seem sure, but she let go of Raven. The goth girl smiled briefly at her and then walked in the direction of the doctor. They ended up in an empty room with some chairs.

Raven quickly sat on a chair, breathing heavily. The doctor leaned up against a counter on the other side of the room.

"You alright?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Sorry. I've been in pain all day because of the mental detection Stephanie and I share." Raven said.

The doctor stared at her, confused. Raven sighed.

"We have this... Power bond with each other. In other words, we feel each other's pain." Raven explained.

"Ah," the doctor said, understanding. "Anyway, my name is Thomas. Now, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked. Raven took a breath.

"Listen, the last time we spoke to Stephanie, she said she had numbered days," Raven began. "And she also said the only way to save her is to get an abortion. S-she's pregnant." Raven added awkwardly. Thomas nodded for her to continue. "A-anyway, she said that being pregnant is hurting her in ways you, or any other normal human being, wouldn't be able to understand. And it's because of her powers. Being pregnant can make her powers go crazy, and it's affecting her body and health. She said she's trying to keep herself alive until she has the baby, so she won't have to kill it with the abortion. But I don't think it's working. Her being in pain means I'm experiencing the same thing. But... She let us decide what to do. If she should get an abortion or not. We all chose her. But before she fell unconscious again, she said to us, 'I don't want to destroy an innocent life'. Honestly it really reflects on her past." Raven murmured. "Even though we all chose her, we all also said it's her decision to make. She never told us."

"So in order to keep her alive, we need to kill the baby." Thomas mumbled. "It's a very hard decision, I know, but this is an innocent child's life here. Are you sure-"

"I was never sure. I never decided." Raven cut him off, standing up. "We as a team decided. Together. Stephanie just has to make her final decision when she can." She began walking out and towards Stephanie's room, where the others were waiting.

"Wait!" Thomas yelled, running after her. Raven turned, the rest of the Titans facing the doctor.

"If she decides to go with an abortion, we will do it. It's her choice." Thomas said. Raven nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. "But you have to do it soon. Each second Stephanie waits, she only will get worse." Raven told him. Thomas nodded.

"She should be waking up soon. We will do it then." He said. "Unless she says no, and then we will take care of them both." Raven gave the doctor a hard stare, but knew he was right.

The Titans walked into Stephanie's room and watched as she woke.

"Guys....?" Stephanie gasped out.

"Steph, listen," Raven spoke, walking to her side. Stephanie glanced at her. "The doctors said to save you, you have to get an abortion. But I told them it's your choice. They aren't doing anything until they've heard your decision." Raven said. Stephanie closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a while. Finally, she opened them again and faced Raven.

"Tell them to go along with the abortion," Stephanie murmured weakly. "I don't want my child to live in a world without a mother." Raven nodded, running to find Thomas again.

Once she found him, Thomas turned to Raven.

"Oh! Raven, hey," Thomas smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Stephanie made her decision." Raven announced. Thomas' full attention was on her now. "She wants an abortion."

"Alright. Thank you for telling us this. We will begin right away." Thomas nodded and began getting a few other doctors to Stephanie's room.

Once Raven got back by the room, the Titans were walking out of it.

"Hey, Raven." Robin said. Raven nodded at him, but suddenly held her stomach as she fell to the floor

"Raven!" Starfire yelled. She grabbed Raven's arm and put it around her neck, once again supporting her as they stood together.

"You ok?" Robin asked, running over to Raven.

"I'm fine. It's from Stephanie." Raven murmured quickly.

"Come on; let's go back to the waiting room." Robin ordered the team.

Once they were all back, Raven's pain eased slowly. Cyborg had been pacing around the waiting room, impatient.

"Cyborg, she's alright." Raven told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Like I said, I'm proof. If she's in pain, I'll feel it." She answered.

After a while, Raven began feeling a bit of pain in her stomach and gut. She wrapped her arms around them and began groaning in pain.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

"Cyborg, go out in the hallway. We have to talk." Raven told him weakly. She tried standing, but stumbled and almost fell until Starfire caught her.

"You are not going alone. I shall come with you." Starfire murmured, putting Raven's arm around her neck for support. Raven nodded.

Once the three were in the hallway, Raven looked up at Cyborg.

"It feels weird and a bit embarrassing for me to say this in front of the boys. But I'll make an exception for you since you're Stephanie's boyfriend and the one that got her pregnant in the first place." Raven began. "Anyway, the pain means the abortion is working. Usually women feel slight pain during the abortion process. After a while the pain eases, but some side effects may happen."

"So she's alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. The pain isn't necessarily normal, as all women feel different during and after their abortion. All I know is that slight pain is normal, but heavy pain, not so much. However, she is alright." Raven said. Cyborg sighed in relief.

"Come friends. Let us inform Robin and Beast Boy of the news." Starfire said, already walking. Once they were back in the waiting room, Robin was talking to a doctor who had walked in. The three Titans walked over to see what was going on.

"Oh, hey guys," Robin greeted them. The doctor nodded at them and left.

"What'd he say?" Raven asked.

"Stephanie's gonna be alright. She just needs to stay here for a few more hours and sleep." Robin explained.

Tears fell out of Cyborg's human eye in relief as he smiled. Beast Boy and Starfire smiled while Raven let out a sigh of relief.

They weren't allowed to check on Stephanie yet until she was up and alright. The team went home until they got a phone call from the hospital.

"Hello?" Cyborg answered it. After a few minutes of talking, Cyborg murmured, "thank you," and hung up.

"What'd they say?" Robin asked him.

"We can bring her home." Cyborg smiled proudly and excitedly.

 

 

Once the Titans got Stephanie and brought her safely home, they all sat on the sofa in the common room.

"Now this is more like it." Robin commented. He and Starfire cuddled on one side of the sofa, while Beast Boy and Raven cuddled on the other side. Cyborg and Stephanie were in the middle, holding each other.

"Oh, so you finally like me?" Stephanie smiled.

"Let's just say I've gotten used to you on the team." Robin smiled back. Stephanie flashed a grateful smile at him.

"Hey, Cyborg?" Stephanie whispered suddenly. Cyborg looked down at her. "Aren't you upset that you're not gonna be a father...?"

"A little." Cyborg admitted. "But I'd rather have you." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Stephanie giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Together, all of the Titans snuggled with each other and fell asleep.

**__ **


	37. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk. I made this when I was depressed, sorry.

Stephanie sat down on the sofa of the main room in the tower, a sharp knife in her hand. Tears were in her eyes. Her life was a living hell, and she had had enough. It was three in the morning, so no other Titans were around her. Slowly, she sliced her right wrist first, already feeling dizzy with adrenaline. Next, she sliced her left wrist, her hands shaking, causing her to slice deeper on accident. She yelped, covering her mouth when she heard the door being opened. Entering was Raven, walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. She sipped the water, leaning on the counter behind her. Stephanie sat quietly, hoping her friend wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, Stephanie felt extremely lightheaded and fell sideways, causing a loud noise emitting from the sofa. Raven looked over, setting the glass down and ready to fight. A sudden pain in her wrists made her eyes wide. Quickly, she ran to the sofa and saw Stephanie lying there, slowly dying. The young woman looked up at Raven and smiled softly, tears flowing down her face. Raven stared at her friend in horror before stumbling and holding her head with her hand.

"Stephanie..." raven gasped out, sliding on her knees near Stephanie's head. She shook the nearly unconscious woman by her shoulder, having no luck

"Stephanie, please..." Raven murmured. "Don't fucking leave me."

Stephanie opened her eyes then, only for a moment, before barely whispering, "I'm sorry." She shut her eyes and sighed, falling limp after a moment.

"Stephanie?" Raven yelled. "Stephanie!" She gasped and grunted in pain when she felt her heart begin to slow down to a stop. Raven gasped for air, but she just couldn't catch her breath.

 _Robin!_ She called. Almost instantly, the main room's lights turned on and the rest of the team entered. Robin ran over to Raven first, kneeling down and shaking her. The goth girl had her eyes wide, and she was gasping violently for breath. She began coughing, some blood spewing out of her mouth. Suddenly, she pushed herself up on her arms and shakily crawled to Stephanie, who was now breathing heavily, but still unconscious. Slowly, she laid her arms on Stephanie's chest and began chanting her mantra.

"A-Azarath... Mentrion... Zin...thos..." Raven breathed out. Power soared through Stephanie, making the young woman gasped for air and widen her eyes. She panted, looking around, confused. When she saw Raven slumped, breathing heavily, and bleeding from the mouth, she gasped even louder and sat up.

"Raven!" Stephanie yelled. She suddenly held her head with her hand, feeling dizzy again. Beast Boy quickly held onto his girlfriend, feeling fearful.

"Save her!" Stephanie screamed.

"Don't touch me." Raven whispered. "I... I'll be alright, now that Steph's alive." Raven murmured, wiping some blood off of her face with her sleeved arm. She raised her hand to Stephanie's forehead and felt it with the back of her hand, still shaking. Slowly, she lowered her arm, but then she smacked Stephanie's face, leaving a red hand mark. The black haired woman stared in astonishment at her best friend. Surprisingly, Raven had tears in her eyes, but she looked absolutely pissed.

"Why in Azar's name would you even _think_ about doing that?" Raven hissed. "Why would you do that? Do you realize what you would do to us? To _me_? Don't you understand how much you mean to us? What would your family think about this? Stephanie, you... you can't just _fucking abandon_ us like that!"

 _"Maybe I want to die!"_ Stephanie screeched. Everyone stared at the woman, wide eyed. "I... my life has been a living hell and I... I was just overthinking everything and how I wanted so badly to die back then. I forgot... I forgot that I still have a family here. I'm sorry."

Raven said nothing as she dove into Stephanie and hugged her tightly. "You would have killed me too."

"I'm sorry." Stephanie murmured. "I... I didn't know it got that bad."

"It's been like this for years, Steph." Raven sighed. "Just... don't do it again."

"I'm sorry." She kept apologizing. "I just... I'm falling apart."

"I know, Steph." Raven breathed. "I know. I'm sorry. Don't leave us."

"Ok." Stephanie whispered. "Ok."


	38. Raven's Revenge: Deleted Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a deleted part from chapter 20 of Raven's Revenge. If you'd like to see the final product, please read it!

   Raven and Stephanie lead the way as both teams walked behind them.

   "Sure you wanna do this?" Raven asked her friend.

   "He killed my family." Stephanie replied simply. "I want revenge."

   Raven nodded, then faced forward. Suddenly, the whole block was filled with black. Starfire lit one of her starbolts.

   "Enough!" Raven yelled. "Leave us alone."

   "Ha ha ha ha..." Eclipse laughed. "Tell them yet, Raven?"

   "No." Raven breathed. The pitch black shadows he made disappeared, only to reveal a single shadow with yellow eyes.

   "Y-you!" Stephanie widened her eyes.

   Eclipse said nothing, but instead made a sword as black as night from the shadows. Stephanie gasped as it shot toward her. Raven blocked it with her powers, but the black sword turned into a normal shadow and wrapped around Raven. She tried to escape, but she was caught. Eclipse pulled her closer to him.

   "You attack," Eclipse began. "I crush her."

   Raven saw Artemis and Starfire's eyes fill with rage. But they didn't attack.

   Stephanie did.

   Eclipse squeezed Raven around the shadow. Raven's breath flew away, and she gasped for more air.

   "Steph!" She managed to shout. "Don't... Att...ack..." Stephanie stopped, and took a few steps back to her friends. Eclipse loosened his grip on Raven. She panted, trying to gather breath before another one of her friends attacked.

   Getting a sudden idea, she took advantage of Eclipse loosening her and flew upwards. Luckily, it worked.

   "Can't do much now, can you?" Raven called to Eclipse sarcastically before flying down to her friends.

   "Steph?" Raven asked.

   "Hmm?"

   "It's your enemy." Raven replied. "You wanna fight him?"

   "By myself?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

   "Mmmhmm." Raven nodded. Stephanie nodded back, going after the enemy.

   "Alright, you idiot. Game's over." Stephanie shouted. "You may have killed my family. My hopes and dreams and joys. But you cannot-you hear me?- _Cannot hurt my friends!"_

 _She really does need us,_ Raven realized. _We're the only family she has now._

   Eclipse looked at her for a moment. "I may not be able to kill your friends," he rumbled. "but perhaps I can kill you."

   "Wha-?" Stephanie's confusion got cut off as Eclipse made another shadow sword and sliced it through Stephanie's stomach. Everyone below gasped, their eyes wide.

"Stephanie!" Raven called out. Stephanie slowly floated down, letting Raven catch her.

   Stephanie gasped for breath. "Ra...ven..."

   "I-It's ok," Raven assured her. _No!_

Stephanie's breathing slowed. Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, who was running to them with white bandages. He quickly wrapped them around Stephanie's stomach.

   Raven stared at her friend, wide-eyed. Then she stared at Eclipse with pure hatred. Flying up face to face with him, she got ready to attack.

   "Listen here you jerk," Raven started. "From what I know, you killed Stephanie's whole family, now her? What more do you want?"

   "You." Came the answer.

   Eclipse stabbed Raven in the arm with another shadow sword. She tried to pull away, but Eclipse held on.

   "Go ahead," Raven shouted, fighting the pain rising. "Kill me. Kill everyone I know and love. It won't change a thing. You'll still be a psychopath, a murderer. No matter what happens now, you can't change the past."

   "Shut up!" Eclipse rumbled. Once again, he made a shadow sword. But he stabbed Raven's stomach, like he did to Stephanie. Raven's eyes went wide.

   "Raven!"

   Raven barely looked back and saw all her friends staring up at her, shouting her name. Eclipse finally let her go. Instead of floating to the ground like Stephanie, she fell. The shock and the shadow swords took away all her energy she had left. She hit the ground hard, hurting her back. Artemis, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and M'gaan all ran towards Raven first, then everyone else followed.

   Raven tried to move away with her good arm, knowing she'll be gone soon anyway, but Eclipse took her with a regular shadow. Eclipse pulled her closer to him, but didn't hurt her.

   "Hmm..." he mumbled. "Waste." He threw Raven back down to the others, where she lay there, trying to gather breath.

   Raven curled her hurt arm over her stomach, balancing on her good arm. Both teams surrounded her.

   Suddenly, Eclipse growled and shot many shadow swords toward them all. Raven, despite the pain she was in, stood up, letting her hands glow with her powers. Quickly, a force field was put up. Everyone stared at Raven as she sighed and fell to the ground completely. She panted, trying to gather breath. Raven barely opened her eyes to only see that her force field grew weaker. Quickly, Raven's eyes went white and she fixed it up. _Can't do this forever..._ She thought. Her eyes returned to normal as Beast Boy went close to her.

   "We gotta go," he whispered to Raven. All she did was nod. Beast Boy took her hurt arm carefully and put it around his shoulder. Raven wrapped her other arm over her stomach and stood with her boyfriend. But they barely made it far enough before Raven grunted and collapsed with Beast Boy.

   "Rae?" He asked.

   "C-can't... keep going..." Raven murmured. "I-I can teleport... us... home..."

   "No." Robin came behind them. "Raven, we'll get home. _All_ of us. But no powers. Not from you, anyway."

   "Robin, I-"

   "I said no, Raven. Look at you. You can't! You'll literally be killing yourself!" Robin said.

   "Robin-Gah!" Raven stopped arguing and stared up at her force field, which was disappearing because of Eclipse. Everyone quickly surrounded Raven.

A figure moved beside her, and, although Robin told her no powers, she activated them anyway. Then she stopped.

   "Cyborg?" Raven mumbled.

   "I got'cha, Rae," Cyborg whispered. He picked Raven up while Aqualad picked Stephanie up. But he gasped in surprise. Raven glanced over, but could barely see anything. Suddenly, her vision became blurry, and she found it hard to breathe.

"Cy...borg... Help... Me... Ple...ase..." Raven panicked, trying to gasp for more breath.

   "I-I won't lose ya, Rae." Cyborg whispered. "Not today."

   "Go on ahead," Robin ordered Cyborg. "Take Starfire, Artemis and Beast Boy with you. I'll come too." He nodded and ran with Raven back to the tower. "I know Stephanie's got this!"

 


	39. Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the assignment was to write a spooky story for Halloween
> 
> I was a little late
> 
> also this is not technically canon, this was just a prompt I had to do for class and I chose Stephanie and lauren, my two oc's.

Her breath quickened with every step forward. She panted, glancing back behind her at the ferocious beast that was gaining closer and closer. Tripping, she quickly regained her balance and sprinted faster in between the trees. But that didn't stop the monster; it kept slithering closer to her. She briefly wondered if there was any worse situation, but shook it off when the beast growled loudly. The worst part of this entire scenario? She was blind. Luckily, she was able to 'see' by sensing people and things, similar to bats. The monster in the shadows snarled, causing her to snap back to reality and run faster.

By this point, she could barely breathe, and she felt her lungs collapsing. The beast zoomed closer and closer until it was just a mere few feet behind her. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and hold her close with one arm. Instantly, she knew who it was.

"Stephanie!"

"Lauren!" Stephanie shouted. "Don't worry." The blue-eyed woman activated her powers and shot at the monster, pushing it back. It growled, but hesitated at advancing. "Touch her and you're dead." Growling one last time, the monster vanished in the shadows. Lauren hugged Stephanie tightly, thanking her for saving her life.

"Looks like Luna was back." Stephanie mumbled. "I'm guessing she was planning on only going after you, but she's gotta deal with me first!"

"I'm glad you're here." Lauren murmured breathlessly. "I kind of just want to go back home, if that's okay."

"Of course!" Stephanie smiled. "It's your home too." Lauren smiled, grateful for her friend's kindness and bravery. She sensed her friend grin back. The blind woman grabbed her friend's hand and held it tightly, with Stephanie reciprocating. "Let's go home. Together."


End file.
